No Take Backs
by God of Fire
Summary: There are no take backs when your love creates another.
1. An Unseen Romance

title: No Take Backs  
  
rating: PG13  
  
keywords: harry/hermione  
  
category: romance  
  
summary: When Harry begins to think about what he really wants in life, what he gets is more than he bargained for  
  
a/n: this is the result of a creative streak I have been on for the past week. more chapters will come, but this is what I have now. the other chapters are still in the early stages.... read and review, and then talk to me about it! my info is at the end of this chapter. oh! my email is altonet529@dragonsmail.com. if you have any questions or suggestions, i'll graciously write back.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. To a sixteen year old Harry Potter, this school was his home and safehaven away from Number Four Privet Drive. Every year, precisely at the same time as the year before, he would climb into a car with his hateful Uncle Vernon and they would drive to King's Cross Station. Harry would cross the barrier to Platform 9 and 3/4 and board the Hogwarts Express with his two best friends Ron and Hermione. This was the beginning of the journey that would last through September and into June. The one thing that kept him thriving throughout those summer months with the Dursleys. This was where Harry belonged. And even as he sat at the table, fresh after the sorting, the thought still made him smile.  
  
Harry sat next to Ron and across from Hermione at the Gryffindor table. The new first years had just been sorted, and were scattered throughout their table. A first-year sat diagonal from Harry, watching his every move, and sometimes opening his mouth as if he wished to say something. The child's small eyes were almost unnerving.  
  
Headmaster Dumbledore sat at the staff table at the head of the Great Hall. He looked just as he had every year before. His white hair and beard cascaded onto his robes, and his halfmoon spectacles rested on the edge of his long, crooked nose. He wore wizard robes of deep, royal purple and a hat to match. A smile crossed his face as he surveyed the great hall.  
  
Harry smiled as he caught Dumbledore's eyes. The both nodded to each other gently. Dumbledore stood gracefully and held his arms out as if to embrace all of the students in the Great Hall.  
  
"Good evening students. I would like to welcome you to the new year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I hope you had a pleasing summer. I would first like to start by giving out the notices for the year. As all of you who have attended Hogwarts in the past know, the forbidden forest is well, forbidden. And to all of the third years and up: the first trip to Hogsmeade is in two weeks. Be ready! Thirdly, quidditch tryouts are in one week. Contact Madame Hooch if interested. Now, let us sing the school song! On the count of three. One, two, three!"  
  
All at once everyone in the school stood and began to sing the school song in their own fashion. Harry chose a soft, legato, Scottish melody that Hermione joined into, and Ron joined his brothers with their version of the song in the long, drawn out form of the tune 'God Save the Queen'. When the students were done singing, and that meant, when the three Weasleys were done singing, they all sat down to a banquet of any food they could ever want to eat.  
  
Dumbledore sat back down and began to chat happily with the old witch sitting next to him. Professor McGonagall, the head of Gryffindor. The two were still engaged in a rapid conversation when Harry's name was called.  
  
"Huh?" Harry asked, turning around to find the person yelling at him. It was George Weasley, or maybe Fred who sat three chairs down next to a fourth year girl who had bright, bouncy blond curls.  
  
"You going to Hogsmeade with us in two weeks?" the Weasley twin asked.  
  
The other Weasley twin burst in, "Of course he is, you git! What a thing to ask. Why would Harry ever dream of missing Honeydukes or Zonkos's?" Both twins looked at Harry for reassurance.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be there." Harry reached out to grab a roll from the stack on the silver platter in front of him. What he grabbed when he got there was not a roll but the hand of Hermione.  
  
"Sorry there, Harry. Here," Hermione handed Harry one of the rolls, which he graciously took, and then she grabbed one for herself. "How was your summer? The Dursley's treat you alright?"  
  
"Well, you know Dudley. He's still as fat as ever. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia talked about sending him to a camp to help lose weight, but I don't think that would ever happen." Harry took a bite of his roast beef and washed it down with a goblet full of pumpkin juice.  
  
"My parents wanted to send me overseas to America this summer. I have family over there. An aunt and an uncle I believe. But that plan was shot down. My grandmother turned up sick, so I had to stay in England."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. How is your grandmother doing?"  
  
"She's fine now. But enough about me-"  
  
"Yeah, let's talk about me!" Ron spoke loud enough to catch the attention of some of the first years sitting a couple of people down. They gave him no second glance and began to eat again. "My dad took me to see the Chudley Cannons over the summer. It was great. I have a poster that's going to be hung up on the wall when we go to the tower."  
  
Harry smiled at Ron's enthusiasm for quidditch. If there was one person in the world that loved quidditch more than Harry, it was Ron Weasley.  
  
Harry scanned the length of the Gryffindor table up and down. He saw no sign of what he was looking for and then turned back to his best friend. "Where's Ginny? I don't see her."  
  
Hermione and Ron both turned their heads to look for her. When Ron finally saw her, he rolled his eyes and turned back to Harry. "She's down there surrounded by her many  
  
-admirers-." Ron took a bite of mashed potatoes and said nothing else about the situation. But Harry was perplexed.  
  
"Admirers? Your sister? She didn't have this problem, if you'll call it a problem, last year. Why are you so wound up, Ron?"  
  
"She's my sister! I hope that I don't have to remind any of those prats of that fact."  
  
Hermione laughed out loud to Ron's dismay. She quickly turned the laugh into a cough and looked away when she saw the shade of red that Ron had begun to turn. Harry was smiling broadly, not afraid of anything that Ron would say to him. Harry thought the whole situation was funny.  
  
After every person had finished their meal, the food disappeared and they were ushered out of the Great Hall. All houses followed their prefects to their own respective common room and dorm entrances. The Gryffindors followed their prefects to the portrait of the fat lady in the pink dress. Seamus Finnigan, the fifth year male prefect stood next to Hermione, the female prefect. Hermione turned to the first years and explained to them that to enter the common room you must have the correct password. She turned and said 'unicorn hooves' to the fat lady and the portrait swung open to reveal a common room draped with anything gold and maroon, the colors of Gryffindor.  
  
Hermioine took the female first years, and Seamus took the male first years and they lead them to their dorms. Ron and Harry went and sat in some chairs at the back of the room.  
  
"It's good to finally be back here." Harry said contentedly.  
  
"I know what you mean. But who would have thought that Hermione would be named the prefect for this year? I just don't get it." Ron turned and threw his legs over the side of the armchair.  
  
"I get it. She's smart and she follows the rules to the letter. She's perfect for the job."  
  
"I suppose you're right. I just hope that she doesn't drive us both insane with her raving antics about following the rules. I'd have to turn around and do something about it-"  
  
"Ronald Weasley, you know that you'd do no such thing." Hermione stood next to the chair. She had her hands on her hips and a look on her face that could kill. She cocked her head to the side at him, and waited for him or Harry to say something. Anything.  
  
"Yes, well, it's late and I think I'm going to turn in for the night. I bid you both a fond farewell. I'll be seeing you soon." Ron pointed at Harry and then got up to leave Harry and Hermione alone in the corner.  
  
Hermione sat in the chair and threw her legs over the chair as Ron had done minutes before. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked at Harry. "So, you seemed quiet at the table. What's wrong, Harry? You're just not acting like yourself."  
  
"Oh, nothing. I'm just happy to be back."  
  
"Yes, it is good. I thought that if I would have spent another day in that house with my parents I would have had to go against regulations and perform some sort of silencing charm."  
  
The two laughed quietly.  
  
"You've changed a lot over the holidays, Hermione. I mean, you're not a little girl anymore. Not like I remember you."  
  
Hermione smiled and looked away from Harry's gaze, blushing slightly. She turned around to look at him and spoke softly, "Thanks, I guess. You've changed too. You don't have that childish look about your face anymore. And you've gotten a haircut."  
  
Harry ran his hands through his short, spikey hair. A few locks still fell over onto his forehead, but it was short enough to visibly see his scar with no trouble. He had a light stubble that had begun to grow on his face, and he was taller by a few inches. No longer the child that had once stood in the Great Hall for his sorting, or a child that had looked so small compared to the other players on his quidditch team. But not yet a man.  
  
Hermione yawned loudly, covering her mouth. She looked over at the clock on the far wall and began to stand.  
  
"It's getting late. I should probably be getting to bed. Good night, Harry." Hermione looked at Harry over her shoulder as she walked up the staircase and to the right, toward the girls dorms.  
  
Harry looked around at the people left in the common room. It was nearing midnight, but there were still man people awake. A couple of third years were playing exploding snap in the corner, and some second years were playing wizard's chess at a table near the fireplace. Harry remembered the game of wizard's chess that was played by Ron in their first year while trying to find the Sorcerer's Stone. He smiled to himself and then decided to join Ron in their dorm. It was after all time for bed.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Harry awoke the next morning to the feeling of the approaching dawn lighting up their room. the few rays of light poured through the window and onto Harry's closed eyelids. They warmed up his whole face and stirred him from his quiet slumber.  
  
Harry opened his eyes and sat up in his bed. He stretched, popping half of his bones and then stood on the cold tile floor. He looked at his roommates still sleeping and quietly padded to the bathroom for his morning shower.  
  
Ron woke a few minutes after Harry had and laid awake in bed. When Harry came back into the room, he was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and royal blue robes. He picked his wand up off of the desk across from their beds and put it in a special pocket. He picked his rucksack off of the floor and slung it over his shoulder. He shook Neville from his sleep and then quietly walked out of the room.  
  
Not many people were awake in the early morning in the Gryffindor common room. Harry spotted Hermione and one of the fourth years chatting quietly at a desk in the middle of the room. She pointed at something in one of the books open in fron of her and the other girl smiled.  
  
Hermione looked up and caught Harry watching them. She smiled and motioned for him to come over and sit. He sat in a chair next to Hermione and put his rucksack on the floor. He took note of Hogwarts: A History that was laying open on the table. Hermione closed it and shoved it off to the side.  
  
"Good morning, Harry. We were just going over our books before class starts," Hermione said.  
  
"Have you looked at the class schedule?" Harry asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"We have Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Ravenclaws and some new teacher named Torrence Frailey first thing. Then we have history of Magic with the Hufflepuffs after that."  
  
"Any classes with the Slytherins?" Hermione asked hesitantly.  
  
"Unfortunately."  
  
"Potions?"  
  
Harry nodded grimly. Of course they would have potions with the Slytherins. they had every year since the beginning. It was tradition.  
  
"Oh, I can't stand the whole lot of them."  
  
The fourth year that had been sitting with them excused herself, saying that she needed to go and get something from her dorm. She walked up the stairs and disappeared from their sight.  
  
"Who knows. You'll probably end up marrying Draco or even Crabbe or Goyle one day. I can just see it now. You' come strolling down the aisle with your bouquet of roses, and this 'thing' next to you. You would have beautiful children."  
  
Hermione stared at him with an open mouth. She was about to say something until Harry carried on.  
  
"Or maybe you'd marry Ron. You would have children with the brightest of red hair, Or maybe they wouldn't have red hair. They'd be the first to break the chain."  
  
Hermione picked up the book on the far end of the table and swung for Harry's head. Harry ducked and took the book from Hermione's hands. He still had a firm grasp on her wrist when a group of sixth years came down the stairs from the dorms.  
  
Harry let go of Hermione's wrists and put the book on the table.  
  
"So, breakfast?" Harry asked quizzically.  
  
"Breakfast." Hermione got up and pulled Harry with her. They put on their rucksacks and walked arm-in-arm to the Great Hall.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
The first day of classes were tiring as they always were. Potions had been a disaster, and Harry found that things in his afternoon classes were boring because he, Ron, and Hermione had to part ways for their own classes. Although they did meet back up at the very end for Divination; and much to everyone's surprise, Hermione had picked the subject back up.  
  
The first day turned into the first week and their Hogsmeade trip. It was just as all of them had remembered it being. And it was still just as wonderful. They had shopped in Honeydukes and bought their favorite sweets, and then had been hauled off with the Wealsey twins to Zonko's. After a full day of shopping, they had reluctantly returned to Hogwarts.  
  
The first week rolled past and then quidditch trials. The team was the same as the year before, since no seventh years had played it previous. And now it was the Weasley's seventh year. They made sure everybody knew this and didn't take their skills for granted.  
  
The second week turned into the second month and sooner than that Halloween had gone by with the same marvelous feast as it had always been. Harry felt closer than ever now to his friends who he realized had indeed grown up from the children they used to be.  
  
It was now coming up on the first of December, and already the wind outside was like stepping into the arctic. Harry, Ron, and Hermione spent most of their free time in the common room near the fire with Harry and Ron playing wizards chess and Hermione with her nose stuck in a book. Except on this particular evening in which they had just returned from dinner.  
  
"I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready for a game of exploding snap." Hermione watched as both Harry and Ron's mouths fell. Never in their four previous years had words anywhere near that come from her mouth. "Don't just stand there and look at me like I'm crazy."  
  
"You see, we wouldn't look at you like you were crazy if you really weren't." As soon as Ron spoke the words, Hermione was reaching out to hit hit in the chest. Not as hard as she could, but hard enough to make it sting and leave red marks.  
  
"That'll teach you, Ron. You shouldn't make smartass remarks unless you want the Master here to do something about it." Harry felt his own wave of stinging blows.  
  
"Since you're -both- going to make smartass remarks, then I do believe that I'll start deducting house points for harassment of a prefect." Hermione smiled at her own nerve of even toying with the idea.  
  
"Nice mouth there, Miss Prefect. Shouldn't you know better than that? You should set an example, not be a bad one." Ron smiled in anticipation of more stinging blows, but instead of that, Hermione just walked away and stretched out on the nearest couch. She put her hands behind her head and laid her feet as far as they would go (which wasn't very far considering the fact that she wasn't very tall.  
  
"Well, you two can fight and I'll go get the game." Harry strolled casually up the staircase and into the boy's dorm. He opened his trunk and began to rummage around inside of it before spotting a picture in a frame at the near bottom. Harry picked the picture up and watched as the three figures on it moved.  
  
It was a picture of him, Ron, and Hermione that had been taken the previous year after he had returned from the Tri-Wizard Tournament and the whole episode with Voldemort. Harry watched in amusement as Ron made hand gestures above his head. Hermione was giving Ron her disapproving glance, and Harry was just standing in the middle with his arms crossed, smiling.  
  
Harry put the picture on his nightstand and went back to find the game of exploding snap sitting on his bed with the things that he had tossed out in his frantic search to find the game. Had it been there before? Or had he just overlooked it? Either way, Harry began to shove the things back into his trunk and went downstairs to enjoy the rest of the night with his two best friends.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Several days later they students were allowed their visit to Hogsmeade. The streets were filled with Hogwarts students that had decided to take their day off and spend it in the only all-wizard community in the world. Of course, Harry, Hermione, and Ron all started out in Honeydukes. They couldn't go to Hogsmeade and not begin their day there.  
  
Ron stood near the front of the shop looking at assorted candies in a glass case. They were very brightly colored and took the forms of all shapes and sizes. Ron pointed at one of the candies and the woman at the counter reached in and put it on a small paper dish for him. Ron gave the woman a few small coins and walked away, apparently enjoying his treat.  
  
Hermione was in the middle of the store filling up a clear plastic bag with what looked like small, thin strips of parchment. She took out one sheet and licked its surface the length and back. A small message appeared on its surface and she showed it to Parvati Patil who stood next to her laughing. Hermione popped the piece of paper in her mouth and continued on through the store.  
  
Harry was at the back of the store with about ten other students who were marveling at a new display that had just been put up the day before. They all stood there with looks of amazement on their faces. A tall man with a shop apron came over and offered some of the candy to them. All of the students nodded in approval at the taste.  
  
Hermione strolled up to Harry and asked what was going on. Harry turned around and held out his open hand to her. In his palm was what looked to be one of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. She took the bean and popped it into her mouth.  
  
"Mmm...fish and chips. What's the big deal over her? They're just every flavor beans. They've been around for ages." Hermione took another bean from the man in the apron.  
  
"They're not just normal every flavor beans. They have ten new flavors out. And in every bag that you buy there's supposedly one bean that will change your tongue color for a week."  
  
Hermione reached over and grabbed a bag of the new every flavor beans.  
  
Ron walked up behind them and said, "It's about lunch time. We've been in here for almost an hour! Let's go eat!"  
  
"Ron, Ron, Ron. Always thinking of your stomach." Hermione walked with Harry up to the counter to pay for their goods.  
  
"Well, yeah. I mean, when you think about it, there's more of me to fill now. I'll over six feet tall, you know. I've got to eat more often."  
  
After a satisfying meal at the Three Broomsticks, the trio set out to go to Zonko's. They met up with Fred and George at the entrance to the shop. The twins had identical devilish grins on their faces the moment they saw their littlest brother and his friends.  
  
"What's in the sacks, guys?" Ron asked, reaching out to grab one of the bags. George (maybe it was Fred) clutched even more tightly to the handles. "Okay, then. Don't show us."  
  
"Oh, we'll show you alright. It won't be now, but in the near future." The twins laughed hysterically and walked off down the street in the direction of Honeydukes. Ron gave Harry and Hermione a sympathetic glance and entered the shop with them at his side.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
The Great Hall was filled with students on the morning of the day that the Hogwarts Express would come and take them back to England for the Christmas Holiday. Everyone was enjoying breakfast with their houses when a few owls dropped in to deliver the mail to a few of the students from each table. An owl dropped a letter on Hermione's plate and flew off without asking for any payment.  
  
"...and I'll be sure and write all of you when I get to England. Are there any other Gryffindors staying aside from you, Harry?" Hermione pulled the letter off of her plate and opened it.  
  
"Just a few of the first years. I guess this will give me a chance to get to know them."  
  
Harry stopped talking when he saw Hermione's face fall. She folded the letter back up and put it in the pocket of her cloak.  
  
"Hermione, what's wrong?" Ron asked.  
  
"My mum just wrote and told me that they aren't going to be home for the holiday," she said with a sad face. "Dad's got a really important convention in Holland and they have to leave. I have to stay at school."  
  
Ron and Harry looked at her sympathetically. Not really knowing how to make her feel better, Ron patted her on the back and said happily, "Well, it can't be all that bad. You'll have Harry here with you, and I'm sure you two can find something to do. Play pranks on the first years or something."  
  
Harry smiled at Hermione and she gave him a small smile in return.  
  
Over their shoulders they could hear an uproar come from the table on the far wall. The Slytherins. A very rough and strange bunch. When not making themselves worse people than they already were, they made life for the other students at Hogwarts hell. Professor Snape was the head of their house, and he wasn't any better than the students he lead.  
  
A blond haired boy in the middle of the laughing bunch stood up and took a bow. He laughed heartily and sat back down, a huge smile plastered on his face. A red headed girl that sat next to him leaned up and whispered in his ear and kissed him lightly on the cheek. The blond boy blushed slightly and turned his head to smile at her.  
  
"Well, someone looks like they're having a good time," Ron said, looking past Harry and at the Slytherin table. "That's the first time I think I've ever seen Malfoy genuinely smile."  
  
Draco Malfoy, sensing the fact that he was being stared at looked up and caught Ron's eye. Malfoy gave a devilish grin and leaned forward on the table. A few other Slytherins turned around and stared at Ron as well. Draco made a comment that was unknown to Ron, and hilariously funny to the rest of the Slytherin table.  
  
Before Ron could stand up and make any comments to Malfoy, Dumbledore stood up at the faculty table and began to speak.  
  
"I would like to wish all of you who will departing this afternoon a fond farewell. I hope that you found your first semester of the new year satisfying and knowledgeable. As it is time to leave now for the Hogwarts Express, I wish you Happy Holidays and will see you all upon your return."  
  
The Great Hall erupted into noise as everyone in the hall stood and began to go their separate ways to get their belongings. Within a half hour, the carriages to take the students to the train were filled, and the few people that stayed behind stood at the entrance to the school, waving them off.  
  
Harry and hermione walked back inside the school and made their way back to the common room with the four first years, and third year that were staying behind. The moment they entered the portrait hole, the first years claimed a corner and chatted excitedly amongst themselves. The third year trudged up to her room alone.  
  
Harry and Hermione piled into some comfy armchairs by the fire, letting the warmth comfort them. They sat in silence for the majority of the afternoon, both of them finding books to read, and by the time that night had fallen, Hermione was not in the least bit tired.  
  
A cold draft swept through the common room. Hermione shivered involuntarily and got up to get a blanket from the couch next to them. She looked over to see that Harry had fallen asleep in the middle of his book. His head rested comfortably on his chest, and he smiled as though he were having a good dream.  
  
Hermione walked over to him and kneeled down in front of the chair. She called his name softly to no avail. She called it a little bit louder, still not getting any response. She stood up and bent over him, shaking his shoulder lightly. He mumbled something incoherent and leaned over, laying his head against her stomach. She sighed and lifted his head in her hands.  
  
"Harry, time to wake up," she said a little louder than intended in his ear. He opened his eyes abruptly and looked up at her.  
  
"What time is it?" he asked softly, his cheeks coloring a little at their close capacity. She was still holding his face in her hands, and she let it go when he pulled back from her a little bit.  
  
"It's time for dinner. Well, it was about ten minutes ago anyway. Get up and let's go. I'm hungry."  
  
Hermione stood up fully and backed away, waiting for him to get up. He stood and put his book on the mantel above the fireplace with about five other books laid carelessly about. He nodded at her and they walked out of the common room and down to the Great Hall.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Several days had gone by since the majority of the students had left to go home for the holidays. In that time winter had arrived at Hogwarts. Bitter cold consumed every place in the castle that wasn't warmed with a heating spell or a fireplace. Light grey clouds were drifting in from the northwest quickly. Snow was on its way.  
  
Harry had been down at Hagrid's hut having afternoon tea when he realized that he should probably be getting back up to the castle. Dinner would only be in a few short hours, and Hermione would probably be waking up from her nap soon.  
  
Harry said goodbye to Hagrid and opened the cabin door. A bitter cold wind hit him in the face, chilling him to the bone. His nose turned instantly red and he shut his eyes tight, pulling his cloak shut tight.  
  
He ran as fast as he could toward the castle, his legs burning with the effort. Every part of his body ached from the cold. And then there was warm. He had made it back inside. He heaved a sigh of relief and began to walk down the hallway.  
  
He looked out a window to his left and saw that snow was falling from the sky in the form of small, almost unnoticeable flakes. The wind blew them horizontally across the lawn and against the sides of tree trunks. He had made it inside just in time.  
  
Footsteps aside from his own were heard in the hallways behind him. He turned around the see Professor Snape walking up behind him.  
  
"What are you up to, Potter?" Snape asked in a repulsive, sneering voice.  
  
"I was just going to my common room."  
  
"See that you don't get lost getting there. And stay out of trouble," Snape yelled from down the hallway as he passed Harry quickly, apparently in a hurry to get to where he was going.  
  
After a ten minute walk, Harry stood inside the Gryffindor common room. He saw Hermione sitting on the floor next to  
  
the four first years. She smiled at the site of him walking up to join them.  
  
"Where have you been?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I was visiting Hagrid. You should see it outside. The snow is starting to fall."  
  
"I love winter at Hogwarts. The cold is horrible, but it's so beautiful."  
  
"Among other things," Harry said, looking away from her face, his own coloring a little.  
  
The hours passed and dinner approached them. The six went down to the Great Hall together, chatting merrily on the way. harry and Hermione both found that they didn't mind the first years as bad as they thought that they would have. They were quite amusing, actually.  
  
Upon entering the hall, they could hear laughter and conversation coming from the center of the room.  
  
The four house tables had been moved into separate corners of the room leaving a wide open space that was inadequately filled with a much smaller round table in its center. At this table sat the students and teachers that hadn't left the ground for the Christmas holiday. The teachers were an always unpleasant Snape, Flitwick, Sprout, Hooch, Pomfrey, Hagrid, McGonagall, and of course Dumbledore. There were about ten other students at the table as well. The most any of them had ever seen stay behind on the Christmas Holiday.  
  
Harry and Hermione took a seat at the very large round table next to the Ravenclaw students.  
  
"Good of you to join us, Harry, Hermione. We thought you weren't coming down." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily at Harry.  
  
"I fell asleep-" began Harry.  
  
"And I lost track of the time." Hermione finished.  
  
"Well, now that all of us are here, let the feasting begin." The moment Dumbledore stopped talking, a magnificent feast fit for at least fifty people appeared on the table in front of them. Everyone began to dig into the food that they desired, letting the clinking of plates are the scraping of forks be their only company.  
  
Harry offered Hermione a wheat roll which she took graciously, smiling at him.  
  
Professor McGonagall watched the two from the other side of the table. To her, it looked as if their was more behind the smile that Hermione was giving Harry. She tapped Dumbledore with her foot under the table. When Dumbledore looked at McGonagall, his gaze shifted to what she was looking at. Harry and Hermione had drifted off into what looked like a small, meaningless conversation. They were both smiling furiously, and Hermione's cheeks had turned a slight shade of pink.  
  
Dumbledore looked back at McGonagall. He knew what she was thinking, and he completely agreed.  
  
There was an unseen romance beginning in Gryffindor Tower.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Harry walked with Hermione arm in arm back to the tower. Both were a little tipsy because of the red wine that had been presented at the table in celebration of the Christmas holiday. Harry had never tasted wine, but he knew that Hermione had a well-accustomed taste to it. She had said that her parents always kept a bottle of it in the house.  
  
"Hermione, let'th go an see wha' the Gryddinfors are up to. Ya'know, I always did fancy tha' house above all."  
  
"Harry, wha're ya talkin' abou'? We -are- the Gryddinfors. Gryffinors. Gryffindors. Damnit!"  
  
Hermione cursed as she realized that her walk had been unfaithful to her as soon as she walked right into the wall. She collapsed onto the floor and stayed there, giggling madly. Harry walked over as quickly as he could, his limp impairing him somewhat. He reached down to help Hermione stand up, but all he accomplished was making himself fall down.  
  
"Harry! You're supposed to help me up, no' fall on'top'a me!"  
  
"Thorry there, Mione. God, how far are we away from the common room? I'm tired, an' my legs hurt."  
  
"My head hurts," Hermione said, reaching up and taking one of her locks of brown hair and wrapping it around her finger. She looked at it menacingly when she discovered the split ends. "My hair must hurt."  
  
Harry looked at her quizzically. "Females. I jus' don' get -any- of you guys."  
  
Hermione attempted to stand up, pushing Harry over to the side as she did so. Harry collapsed back against the floor with a soft thud.  
  
"Ha! I made it up. I win."  
  
"Hel' me up, Mione."  
  
Hermione reached down and grabbed Harry's hand, pulled him to a standing position next to her. They wrapped their arms as they walked unsteadily up the stairs cases to the portrait of the fat lady.  
  
Hermione stood proudly in front of the portrait, happy that she had directed them to the right place. Harry had said that they had taken a wrong turn, but she knew better than that.  
  
"Mandrake soup." Hermione yelled the password louder than she should have, with the sound of her voice echoing down the halls, and the portrait swung open to reveal an empty Gryffindor Common Room. Hermione supported a heavy, half asleep Harry on her right. Hr grunted in effort as they both made their way up the stairs and to the boy's dorm.  
  
Hermione pushed the door to the sixth year dorm and walked Harry to his bed. She laid him down on the side of the bed and tried to help him stay upright.  
  
"Harry, I wan' you to listen to me. We're both very, very dwunk. And I t'ink that we both nee' to get some sleep."  
  
"I agree," Harry said as he passed out and fell back onto the matress. Hermione sighed and stood up slowly. She grabbed his legs and lifted them up onto the bed. She took his shoes off and set them down on the cold floor.  
  
Her sock-clad feet could be heard as they walked quickly and unsteadily toward the door. And then the sound stopped. Hermione turned around and looked at the figure of Harry laying asleep on the bed. He looked so peaceful.  
  
She walked back to the bed and sat down softly on the side.  
  
Harry's lips were parted slightly as he took deep, even breaths. His eyes fluttered as though he were dreaming. Hermione reached out and touched his cheek. The skin there was rough with a day's growth of stubble. She took in more of his facial features in the darkness. He looked so peaceful. So serene.  
  
Then there were those lips...  
  
Hermione ran a finger across Harry's lower lip. It quivered under her hesitant hand. She drew in a soft breath as he muttered in his sleep. She smiled as she realized it was her name that he had mumbled. Was he thinking of her? It was hard to tell. But she had an idea.  
  
A sleepy smile was plastered onto his face. This made Hermione smile. She brushed a few stray hairs off of his forehead. Once again he muttered something that sounded like her name. She smiled. And then she tentatively reached down and briefly pressed her lips against his. The connection only lasted a few seconds because looking down combined with the alcohol was beginning to make her feel sick.  
  
She sat up and rubbed the space between her eyes. "What am I doing?" she asked herself.  
  
"I dunno wha' are you doin'?"  
  
Hermione jumped at the sound of Harry's sleepy voice coming from next to her. She felt a warm hand touch her arm. She turned and looked into a dreamy pair of green eyes. Even in the darkness they seemed so bright. So alive.  
  
"Stay wi'h me tonigh', Mione. Kee' me warm..." Harry's voice began to slowly get quieter as he began to fall back into a light sleep.  
  
Hermione pulled off her shoes and crawled in the bed next to him. Immediately he wrapped one arm around her waist, holding her close to him. The feel of him was more intoxicating than anything she had had to drink that night. She could feel his heavy breathing on the back of her neck. The small hairs there tickled as he breathed on them, but she didn't mind.  
  
All she knew was sleep and the peaceful dreams of the approaching holiday.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
a/n: i hope you liked it. this story will hopefully take it's life- altering turn in the next chapter. trust me, it's gonna be a shocker. i'll bet that no one has thought of this idea on harry potter fanfic. PLEASE message me on AIM at CURSEoftheSCOTS. i'm on every day. i need a beta-reader. if you wanna fill taht slot, i very much wanna talk to you. READ AND REVIEW!!! 


	2. Of Hangovers and Family Matters

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
title: No Take Backs  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
keywords: Harry/Hermione  
  
category: romance/humor  
  
summary: When Harry finally makes that connection with Hermione, what he gets is more than he bargained for.  
  
a/n: i'd like to tahnk my beta-reader Kat for helping with the brain storming. This story took me three days to write and it's up now becasue i had a snow day. the next one should take a few days longer, though. but rest assured that it will be out, and things are gonna get complex and interesting. thanks to all of you who reviewed, and i'm sorry if this story seems a bit surreal. i'm working on it....anyway. Read and review!!!  
  
P.S. My comp is being a bitch to me right now, so if there are typing errors, (and i'm sure there are MANY), then just ignore them. my comp won't let me use spellcheck for some reason....  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Ooohhh...." Harry groaned loudly as he opened his eyes. Immediately he reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose. He had a splitting migraine that felt like it had been setting in for a while. The pain radiated throughout his head, dancing the most strongly above his eyes. He ran his hand down his face and took in a deep breath.  
  
The ceiling of the dorm was playing tricks with his eyes. For some odd reason that was unexplainable to him it looked green. Or blue. He wasn't quite sure which. Patterns faded in and out of his vision as he tried to focus on anything without his glasses. It was becoming quite difficult. He looked over to his side for a brief moment and then the nausea hit him. He groaned loudly again and looked back at the celing, afraid to look at anything else.  
  
Scared to see what he knew was already there, and scared to look because of the nausea, he looked down and the face of a sleeping Hermione greeted him. He looked back up at the celing, his nausea becoming even worse by the second.  
  
"I'm never going to drink again. Never again. Not even if my life depends on it." Harry quit talking and made an attempt to pull Hermione off of his chest so he could get up in time to go be sick in some other place. He held the nausea at bay while he lifted her off of his chest and onto the the pillow beside him.  
  
Being so quiet as not to diturb her, he got up and ran out of the room as quickly as possible.  
  
Hermione opened one eye and looked around the room. Where was she? There were Gryffindor colors hung about in the room's decor, so she wasn't in any place but the Gryffindor Tower. But what had happened last night? She couldn't remember. Whatever happened to make her forget where she was couldn't have been too exciting because as she rolled over onto her back, she realized that she was alone.  
  
And then Harry came padding unsteadily back into the room.  
  
The previous night's events came flooding back into memory. The stumbling about in the hallways, keeping Harry awake long enough to get him into bed, kissing him... Hermione abruptly shut her eyes and pretended to be asleep.  
  
Harry stood next to the bed and looked down at Hermione who was now laying in a different position than the one he had left her in.  
  
"And what to do about you..." Harry tapped his foot impatiently on the floor. Logic told his hungover self to leave her there. He had barely made it to the bathroom before getting sick from all of the alcohol. How was he supposed to carry her to her dorm if he couldn't walk there alone?  
  
Harry shrugged to himself and laid back down on the bed next to her. He sighed as he sunk down on the matress and closed his eyes. Not even aware of his actions, he reached an arm over Hermione and pulled her against him, hugging her close.  
  
She held onto his arm and let his warmth spread throughout her own body until well into the late morning.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Good morning, Harry," Hermione said softly.  
  
"Good morning to you too." Harry still had his arm wrapped around her midsection and he took notice that she didn't seem to mind. She wasn't doing anything about it except holding on to him. "How did you sleep?"  
  
"It was good. After hauling your ass up here, I was ready for the sleep."  
  
"That's what levitation charms are for," Harry said smirking.  
  
"With as incapacitated as I was and you were, I don't think that either one of us could have done any magic last night."  
  
"Well-"  
  
"Harry James Potter! Not -that- kind of magic."  
  
"You know, I've heard from some very reliable sources that interesting colors light up the room in the throws of passion..."  
  
The both laughed furiously.  
  
"So why aren't you hung over? Any headache or anything you're hiding?"  
  
"No, I hold down alcohol very well. I don't get much of a hangover. aNd when I do, it's usually just a small headache. Last night's wine wasn't enough to make me sick."  
  
"Well, I know that I was incredibly sick this morning."  
  
"I heard you get up and leave the room. I was comfortable too."  
  
"I tried not to wake you."  
  
"It's okay. After all, I'm quite comfortable now. This is nice."  
  
"You know what else is nice?"  
  
"What?""That kiss you gave me last night was nice," Harry whispered into her ear. He smiled shyly at having revealed what she thought he didn't know. His face redenned at the thought of what he had just told her.  
  
"Really? How about we try that again?" Hermione reached up slowly as Harry brought his mouth down to hers. They kissed softly, not letting anything ruin the moment. Harry pulled back after a few seconds and gazed down into her eyes.  
  
He saw his soul reflected, and in that exact moment he knew that all was right with the world.  
  
"Harry, what are you thinking?" Hermione whispered this with a furrowed brow and concern in her eyes. She looked absolutely worried.  
  
"Don't be afraid of me, Mione. Don't be afraid of this," Harry cut off his words and caught her mouth for another kiss. One with more urgency and meaning to it.  
  
Hermione pulled back and gazed up at him lovingly. "I'm not afraid of you," she whispered. "I'm afraid of losing you. I don't want to be alone."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere. Not without you." They joined their lips together in a more insistant manner. Harry could feel Hermione smiling into his mouth. And he couldn't help but smile himself.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Christmas morning came soon enough and Harry awoke to a very large stack of presents sitting on his trunk at the foot of his bed. Happily he got up and went down to see what he had recieved.  
  
Picking up the first large parcel, he looked at the tag. It was from the Weasley family. He shook it and heard a rustling of paper or cloth from the inside. He unwrapped it and a bright maroon shirt fell out. He picked it up and looked at it. It was the exact same as the one that Mrs. Weasley had sent him in the pat. He smiled to himself.  
  
Reaching over and picking up the next package, he found it to be from Hagrid. It was fairly heavy, and he assumed it was a book. Unwrapping it carefully, being wary of the kind of things that Hagrid enjoyed sending him, he pulled the paper off. It was an ordinary book with a maroon cover and a golden outline of the Gryffindor house banner on the cover. He opened it and saw that it was a history of all of the great wizards that had ever come of Gryffindor. He closed the book and sat it on top of the sweater.  
  
Several packages later he held a small gift in his hand. It was addressed to him from the Dursleys. How the Dursleys could get a gift to him was beyond his thought range, but the point was that there was a gift. And he was frightened to open it for fear of death and disease.  
  
Hesitantly he tore through the blue wrapping paper. When the contents were revealed, he held in his hand a note and a picture of the family. If you would call them a family. He unfolded the note and took note that it was in Aunt Petunia's handwriting. He read it aloud to himself.  
  
Harry,  
  
I trust that you are getting your studies done and not making a fool of your self more than you normally do. We sent this picture to you so there would be some normalcy in that place that you call school. Anyway, enjoy the rest of your holiday.  
  
The Dursleys  
  
At about that time, a knock came on the door and Hermione let herself in. She came running to the bed and jumped on it, making Harry bounce and knocking his nice neat pile of presents all over the bed. She hgged him around the neck and kissed his cheek merrily.  
  
"Happy Christmas, Harry!" Harry leaned over and stole a quick kiss on the lips before standing up and walking across the room. He found a candle sitting on the desk and picked it up. He brought it back to the bed and sat it on the trunk, lighting it as he did this.  
  
"What are you doing?" Hermione watched as Harry took the note from the Dursleys and lit it on fire. "You'll burn the room down," she said. They both watched as the paper blazed high until it reached Harry's fingertips. He dropped the paper and stomped on it until it was left to be nothing more than a pile of ashes.  
  
"I hate the Dursleys. I -HATE- the Dursleys," Harry yelled as he stood up. He went and sat the candle back on the desk.  
  
"I hate them, you hate them, this is all common knowledge to everyone." Hermione slipped her arms around Harry and layed her head on his back. She sighed contentedly. Harry smiled blissfully. Just having Hermione there with him was enough to make him the happiest wizard in the world. But then a thought crossed him mind. Something that he had forgotten.  
  
"Oh, and about your Christmas gift, well..." turned around the look at her face to face. He gave her an apologetic smile, and she brushed it off.  
  
"Harry, it's alright if you didn't get me anything. Just being with you makes me happy."  
  
"Oh, but I did get you something, Miss Granger. The only problem is that we'll have to leave the tower to go and get it."  
  
"If you drag me outside-" Hermione spoke with a scolding, playful tone.  
  
"Oh, of course not. But it's still a small walk away from here. Come on. Let's do that now."  
  
"And before I forget, I have a present for you as well, but it's in my dorm. I don't know why I didn't think to bring it."  
  
"We can get that on our way back."  
  
The pair got up off of the bed and walked out of the dorm and out of Gryffindor Tower. They held hands tightly, fingers entwined as they walked along slowly.  
  
Hogwarts was so beautiful at Christmas time. Bright shades of red and green adorned the walls and Christmas trees stood in every corner. The trees were decorated festivally with lights that shined many colors and danced around as if alive.  
  
"Are we almost there?" Hermione asked hopefully.  
  
"What are you? Some child in the backseat of his mum's car? Are we there yet?" Harry said in a mocking voice. Hermione hit him on the arm lightly enough to leave feeling, but hard enough to sting. "Alright, alright. Yes. As a matter of fact, we -are- here."  
  
They stood at the bottom of a winding staircase. Realization crossed Hermione's face and she smiled. "This is the owlry."  
  
"Yes, I know."  
  
"Harry," Hermione said, looking over at the grin he had on his face. "What did you get me for Christmas?" Hermione knew the answer, but she didn't say it.  
  
"You know what I got you. Now let's go and look at him."  
  
Harry pulled Hermione up the staircase quickly. In no time they stood in the circular room, and Harry was still quickly pulling her over the one particular owl in the corner.  
  
"Hey, he's sitting next to Hedwig," harry said.  
  
Hermione hugged Harry tightly as she thanked him for the gift. She reached oveer and ran a few fingers over her owl's sleek white fur.  
  
"He looks just like Hedwig," Hermione said as she looked the bird over.  
  
"Yeah, except for these markings right here." Harry reached up and ran a finger over two large black feathers that stood out on its back.  
  
"I love it. This is the best gift, Harry."  
  
"And you deserve nothing less."  
  
-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Harry and Ron sat in identical chairs near the fireplace, the heat radiating out and warming their bodies. The students that had been out on holiday had just returned a few days earlier, Ron the exception because his family had been on a much needed holiday to Scotland. He had family that lived there. But now that he was back at Hogwarts, he was back to his usual curious self.  
  
"I know you're keeping something from me," Ron said in a genrally accusing tone.  
  
"Well, I -am- wearing your socks."  
  
"You know what I'm talking about."  
  
"Do I?"  
  
"Yes, now why don't you get some explaining done."  
  
"Alright. I got drunk without you."  
  
"Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived got drunk?"  
  
"Yes. And so did Hermione. You should have seen us. We were a sight to see. Stumbling all over the damn tower..." Harry chukced lightly to himself as he remembered that specific night's events.  
  
"That's what's different."  
  
"What's different, Ron?"  
  
"You and Hermione. You two have been acting strange around each other for days. What's going on?"  
  
Harry opened his mouth to speak, but the words never left his mouth. They were caught in his throat, and nothing was going to force them out. Ron looked over and saw Harry with his mouth open, and a devilish smile grew across his face.  
  
"I understand. But you're not shagging her, are you?"  
  
"Not anything close to it." Harry's nervousness betrayed him and his voice broke.  
  
"I would hope not. I mean, you two together is one thing, but I just can't picture my two best friends shagging."  
  
At about taht time, Ron stopped talking as Hermione came down the steps from the girls dorm. She stood next to Harry's chair and gave a hesitant glance from Ron to Harry. She caught Ron's eye and he nodded his head and smiled. She smiled back and crawled on Harry's lap.  
  
Harry kissed her lightly on the cheek and she returned the same affection to him. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and held her close.  
  
"How was Scotland?" Haermione asked, trying to clear up any tension that she might have been unaware of.  
  
"Well, it was all well and good until Ginny discovered the neighbor's son." Ron smiled. "Yeah, Mum and Dad weren't the least bit happy about it. Especially since they were caught snogging in the living room."  
  
"Really?" Harry was thoroughly amused by this, and pushed the issue further.  
  
"Well, Fred was the one that found them. He just came downstair to get a drink. It was late, and everyone was in bed, so he was thoroughly amused to find them on the couch with Sean, the neighbor's son, laying on top of her, his hands apparently in places they shouldn't be."  
  
"Oh no. What happened then?" hermione was now interested.  
  
"Fred of course couldn't pass up a good opportunity like this. He told her that either she let him give her veritaserum and have a good examintaion of everything in her mind for five minutes, or he turn her in. you can see what happened. When she said no, he yelled what she was doing all over the house. It woke everyone up."  
  
"That's a good one. I wish stuff that exciting happened with my family," Hermione said.  
  
Ron yawned loudly and stretched his arms. Obviously tired, he stood up and said goodnight.  
  
Harry still sat in the chair with Hermione resting on his lap. He ran a hand through her hair and brushed a few stray locks off of her face.  
  
"It really is late. We should probably go to bed. After all, class starts tomorrow. We have to be ready for Snape," Harry said, his face coming closer to hers.  
  
"Yeah," Hermione stopped talking and closed the distance between their lips. They kissed insistantly, holding onto each other, afraid to let go. But the night did call, and reluctantly they did let go.  
  
They both got up and walked to the seperate staircases taht would take them to their dorm rooms. Harry kissed Hermione one last goodnight kiss.  
  
"Goodngiht, Mione."  
  
"Goodnight, Harry."  
  
Harry watched Hermione go up the staircase and he walked up his own with a smile to light up the world.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Class the next day was hell starting with the very first one. The new teacher wasn't in the least bit as amusing as it had been with Lupin their third year, and even Gilderoy Lockhart was better than the new guy.  
  
The trio of friends would have done anything to have stayed in that class than go to potions, though. Potions was hands down the worst part of their day. And for Harry, the events over the Christmas Holiday made the class even more hard to pay attention to.  
  
Even now Harry couldn't help but daydream of the feeling of having Hermione in his arms upon waking up. And it was at this time that Snape decided to intrude upon Harry's thought process.  
  
"And can someone tell me why we do not use the mandrake for this potion?" Snape looked around the room for a good subject to pick on. He spotted Harry sitting in the middle of the class, his head resting on his hand, apparently not paying attention. Snape smiled devilishly, and called on him.  
  
"Mr. Potter, answer the question." Snape waited on Harry, but he didn't answer. "Mr. potter." Some of the Slytherins on the other side of the class snickered, and Snape began to get even more agitated. We walked up to Harry's desk and stood there. "Mr. Potter!"  
  
Harry sat up straight and looked at Snape. "Yes?"  
  
"Seeing as how you weren't paying attention, I'm going to have to take ten points away from Gryffindor for wasting my time and everyone else's as well."  
  
Harry sighed and turned to look at Ron and Hermione who were looking down at their notes, avoiding Snapes glares.  
  
Harry remained silent as Snape looked down at him. He averted his eyes to Malfoy who was looking incredibly happy at the sign of Harry's discomfort.  
  
Snape turned and walked away from Harry. It wasn't fifteen minutes later taht Harry was being yelled at again.  
  
"Mr. Potter, would you divert your eyes from Miss Granger and pay attention to the lesson. You wouldn't want to be mixing up the wrong ingredients, now would you?"  
  
Harry turned a slight shade of red, and Hermione looked at him appreciatively. Several of the Slytherins were looking at Harry again in a very devilish manner. Tehre would definately be some rumors going around Hogwarts at dinner.  
  
Snape continued his lecture for the remainder of class without incident, but he gave icy stares in the direction of the Gryffindors the entire time.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Late into January things were settled back down, at least in Gryffindor Tower. The Slytherins however were having a hard time coping with the absence of the head of their house, Snape. A death in his family had called him away from teaching for the month.  
  
Quidditch practice was out of the question with the unusually cold temperatures, and so the team spent their time inside going over strategy and procedures.  
  
Harry was personally excited about the cold because it gave him an excuse to spend more time wrapped in Hermione's arms. Their relationship was now common knowledge throughout the entire school, and surprisingly enough, no one seemed surprised.  
  
Even now as they sat together by the fire in the common room watching a second year take on Ron in wizard's chess, they couldn't help but smile. They were always smiling. Except when away from each other. Then a look of loss crossed their faces.  
  
Harry kissed Hermione on the top of the head and pulled her closer than she already was.  
  
"Ron, I do believe that you've found someone as good as you. Whatever will you do?" Hermione had to fend off a series of insults as Ron shoved his disapproval for her comment back at her.  
  
"Checkmate," the blond first year said. He reached over and shook a disbelieving Ron's hand before getting up and joining his friends on the other side of the room.  
  
"He beat me. That little...-thing- beat me. I can't bloody believe it."  
  
Hermione threw her head back and laughed hysterically. Ron got up and picked up her up off of Harry's lap. He threw her over his shoulder.  
  
"Ronald Weasley! You put me down right this instant!" Hermione kicked and screamed as Ron stood in the middle of the common room with her. He turned to Harry.  
  
"How much would you pay to see her turned into a rabbit?"  
  
Harry laughed hysterically and stood up. He crossed the room and walked around behind Ron to go and face Hermione. With much effort she lifted her head and brushed her hair out of her face. She gave him a death look.  
  
"You know that I'd never pay to see you turned into a rabbit, Dearest," Harry put a finger under her chin. "I'd just do it myself."  
  
"Burn in hell, Harry."  
  
"You know you don't mean that."  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"Alright Ron, I think she's had enough. Put her down."  
  
Ron heaved Hermione off of his shoulder with a sigh. She regained her composure and ran a hand through her hair, making sure that it didn't stand up straight in anyplace. She straightened her clothes and then began a steady stream of cursing directed at both Ron.  
  
Harry reached out to embrace her in a hug but she pushed him away and yelled, "Don't get me started on you!" Harry put a look of mock shock on his face.  
  
But no more than a half minute later she was back in his arms. Back where she needed to be.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Harry and the other guys in the dorm woke up on Valentine's Day morning to the sound of Ron stomping around, slapping desk drawer, and cursing loudly to no one. Neville looked over at Harry and gave a look of quetion. Harry shrugged his shoulders and continued to watch Ron.  
  
"Where in the bloody hell is my wand?!" Ron stomped over to his night stand and yanked open a drawer.  
  
"Calm down, Ron. What's the matter anyway?" Harry was surprised to hear Neville attempt to speak to Ron when he was as mad as this.  
  
"Well, Neville, if you found out that your only sister was dating -Draco Malfoy-, how would you feel?"  
  
Harry's jaw dropped open and he turned a shade of pale white. He watched Ron dump the contents of his pockets on the bed, still looking for his wand. Harry reached down on the floor and picked it up. He held it out to Ron.  
  
"It fell on the floor when you got up this morning. I heard it hit."  
  
Ron took it from Harry and sat down on the bed, shoving his head in his hands. He ran them over his face once and looked up at Harry. "I can't believe Ginny would go and do something like this. How could she?"  
  
"Well, Ron, she is free to make her own choices. I don't see how you can stop her."  
  
"But it's MALFOY!"  
  
In an angry rage, Ron took his wand and launched it across the room. It hit the wall hard and Ron looked at his hands in shock when he heard a sickening crack. He looked over at his fallen wand.  
  
Harry got out of bed and picked it up. He held it delicately in his hand as he walked over to Ron. The contents fell partly out of the wand and touched Harry's hand lightly. He reahed over and gave the broken equipment to Ron.  
  
"Oh no," Ron whispered.  
  
Harry looked sympathetically at Ron. His vision shifted and he looked back at Neville who had a scared look on his round face. He gave Neville a reassuring smile and turned to go and find his clothes for the day.  
  
"How did you find out about Ginny and Draco anyway?" Harry asked as walked over to find his clothes for the day.  
  
"I woke up early and realized that I left my shoes down in the common room. I went down to get them and overheard Ginny talking to Hermione."  
  
At the mention of Hermione's name, Harry hurried up getting his stuff ready, and in no time he was dressed. Neville wasn't far behind him, and as soon as he was done, Harry began to walk out the door.  
  
"Are you coming, Ron?" Neville asked.  
  
"No. I think I'm gonna stay in the common room today. I'll see you guys tonight."  
  
Harry shut the door as he and Neville left.  
  
Upon entering the common room, Harry was greeted with a very welcomed kiss from Hermione. One that caught the attention of and made the first and second years look and smile. Harry entwined his hands in Hermione's soft brown hair and kissed back with an intensity that he didn't know he had in the morning.  
  
Hermione wrapped her arms around him and puled back from the kiss. Ignoring some of the whistles and howls coming from different parts of the room, she spoke. "Thank you for the flowers, Harry. Roses are my favorite."  
  
"Beautiful flowers for a beautiful woman. I hoped you'd like them."  
  
"Harry, sorry to interupt, but could you tell me where my brother is? Is he really that angry?" Ginny Weasley stood a few feet away, her hands on her hips, looking just like the Weasley's mother.  
  
"He's not coming today, I'm afraid. He's very upset."  
  
Ginny sighed and murmered her thanks as she walked past them and in the direction of the boys dorm. Harry took one foot to stop her, but Hermione held him close. She shook her head at him and told him to leave her alone.  
  
"But I'm afraid that he'll-"  
  
"Harry, he's not going to do anything to hurt his baby sister. They need to talk, so let them."  
  
"If you're sure."  
  
Harry took Hermione's hands and held them as they walked over to a table where Hermione had her stuff laying about. Harry picked up a large book off of a chair and set it on the table. He sat down and cleared a space for him to bang his head against.  
  
"Don' hit your head like that. You'll have a red whelp there," Neville said as he came and sat across from Harry and Hermione. He took his rucksack and sat it on the table. Several books and some pieces of parchment feel out. He quickly shoved them back in and began to speak.  
  
"What all od you think is going on up there with Ron and Ginny? I hope that they're not fighting. It's probably a good thing that Ron's wand is broken."  
  
Harry sighed. "Yeah, who knows what would have happened."  
  
"I can just see Ron trying to threaten Ginny with a hex or something," Harry said.  
  
Hermione laughed and said, "Yeah, Ginny would launch him right through that wall."  
  
The three laughed heartily until they saw Ginny come down from the dorm. Her face was a deep shade of red and tears fell from her eyes. She wiped as she came running into Hermione's arms. Hermione held her close and rubbed her back while the girl cried onto her shoulder. Hermione walked slowly with Ginny away from the guys and into a corner of the room. They sat down on a large couch and Ginny began to talk through her sobs.  
  
"He told me that he'd be happy if he never had to see me again in his life."  
  
"He didn't mean that Ginny. You know how boys are when they're upset. They say awful things that they don't mean."  
  
"But he told me that he didn't love me anymore. That if I wanted someone to love me, I should go running to Draco, because the family would disown me." Ginny cried even louder.  
  
"Shhh.....it's okay Ginny." Hermione reached out and touched a hand to wipe the tears off of Ginny's face. "Just don't listen to him. He's just upset. Give him time to adjust to the change."  
  
Ginny's sobs continued, but softer and at a slower pace.  
  
"You know what, I'm going to go and have a talk with him."  
  
Hermione got up off of the couch and walked past Harry and Neville to go to the boys' dorm.  
  
Hermione opened the door and found Ron sitting on the floor next to his bed. He had his head hung and he seemed to be breathing very deeply.  
  
"Go away, Ginny," Ron said loudly. when he heard a few more steps advance, he stood up and turned around quickly, throwing his broken wand at the person standing behind him. Hermione ducked the wand regained her composure.  
  
"Why are you doing this, Ron?"  
  
"You know bloody well why I'm doing this."  
  
"Do you know what you're doing to yourself and your sister?"  
  
"I know exactly what I'm doing. It's her own fault. If she would just use common sense and leave that asshole alone, then none of this would happen. None of it! She's so ignorant!"  
  
Hermione reached up and slapped Ron on the face, leaving a red mark where her hand had hit. He reached up and touched his cheek lightly. His eyes had watered up from the hit, and he blinked them away.  
  
"Why did you have to go and do that?" Ron asked, apparently annoyed.  
  
"Because if you don't open your eyes and see that your sister should mean more to you than what you tell her she does, then you don't deserve her. Quit being such a sodding prat, Ron. And when you collect your thoughts, go down and apologize. But only do it if you mean it. I don't think she could stand any less from you than the truth."  
  
Hermione turned and left a stunned Ron standing in the middle of his dorm with his hand to his cheek, and a solid, knowing tear slipping down his cheek.  
  
If Hermione Granger had ever attempted to make a point to anyone in her life, she had just made a very strong one at the expense of Ron's soon-to- be black eye.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
a/n: so what did you think? i had major writer's block in the middle and my comp died after a half-days writing, erasing half of wht i had written down. i was so pissed. but now that it got re-written.....anyway. you guys know how to contact me, and if you want to chat about fanfic in general, or this fic, all my stuff is in chapter one. see ya! REVIEW! 


	3. Only the Stars

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
title: No Take Backs  
  
rating: PG13  
  
keywords: harry, hermione  
  
category: romance  
  
summary: When Harry and Hermione finally make that connection, what Harry gets is more than what he intended.  
  
a/n: yeah, so i've been sick the past few days, and so the story is out much sooner than i thought i'd have it out. once again, excuse any spelling or typing errors because my computer is a BITCH! oh, and there is a bit of a ginny/draco thing going on. i never intended for it to come to that, but it did. i just couldn't help myself. READ AND REVIEW!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
A cold draft passed through the darkened girls' dorm on this early morning in late February. It swept through the room quickly making all of the girls cover themselves up further with blankets and murmer softly in their sleep. Hermione was no exception to this. She rolled over on her side and said something that sounded like "buttons" before settling back down.  
  
The door that had opened to cause the draft silently closed, and if one listened right, they could hear the very soft sound of padding footsteps on the floor.  
  
Harry Potter took off his invisibility cloak and held it securely in his left hand. He gazed down at Hermione as she slept peacefully.  
  
"My angel," he muttered as he reached down and kissed her forehead softly. He sat down on the edge of the bed and watched her as she slept.  
  
In the distance Harry could hear a clock chime two o'clock and he knew that he should probably be in his bed sleeping. But it was because he couldn't sleep that he found himself sitting here next to the love of his life. It was almost funny to him when he thought about her as the love of his life. But he couldn't help but realize that when he did think about it like that, he was being honest.  
  
Harry sighed and stood, putting the invisibility cloak over his head. He took small, soft steps back to the door and opened it, making he same draft enter the room, and then he was gone.  
  
Hermione opened her eyes and smiled gently, touching her forehead where his kiss had been laid.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Harry stood in a side corridor later that same day clutching his wand. Draco Malfoy stood not far away doing the exact same thing, and he matched Harry's icy glare. They both stood in a fighting stance waiting for the other to make the first move.  
  
"Take it back, Malfoy," Harry said through gritted teeth. "Take it back right now."  
  
"It's not that you can help the fact that your girlfriend is a mudblood. I mean she is afterall-" Malfoy was abruptly cut off by the shouting of Harry's spell. Malfoy went sailing into the wall behind him, his wand flying right into Harry's hand.  
  
"What in heaven's name is going on out here?" Hagrid came walking around the corner at about that time carrying a large sack with something inside that seemed to be moving. "Harry, now tell me that yeh haven't been cursin' Mr. Malfoy. I'd have ter turn yeh in fer that! Yeh'd be in a heap o' trouble, an' they'd punish yeh summat fierce!"  
  
"It's nothing, Hagrid. I was just leaving," Harry said as he turned around and walked off.  
  
Hagrid came and followed Harry around the corner. He reached up and touched Harry's shoulder, making him stop in the middle of the hallway. He didn't turn around, and he didn't make any movements that showed that he was going to.  
  
"Harry, what on earth is goin' on with yeh? Yeh've been so uptight abou' things lately," Hagrid said worriedly. "I jes' don' know what ter make of it."  
  
"Like I said, it's nothing. I'm just sick of Malfoy poking fun at Mione. I wish he'd leave her alone."  
  
"That's un'erstandable. But yeh don' have ter go aroun' throwin' spells at people jes' ter make yer point!"  
  
Harry sighed in resign. "I know that."  
  
"Do yeh?"  
  
"Yes. It won't happened again. I promise." Harry began to walk off from Hagrid.  
  
"Oh, an' Harry," Hagrid said, beckoning him to stop where he stood. "Something's been playin' on me mind fer a while. Yeh haven't been down ter the hut in a few weeks, an' we haven't really talked much. Are you sure there's nothin' wrong? Yeh can talk ter me abou' anything, yeh know."  
  
Harry turned around. A smile played on his lips. "Hagrid, I've just been so busy with everything lately. I'll be sure to come down sometime soon. And no. Nothing's wrong. For once in my life, things are going right."  
  
Harry turned around waved goodbye to Hagrid before continuing down the corridor. He walked at a slow, casual pace, taking his time to enjoy the sites of the castle. Some of the potraits spoke merrily to him, asking him about his day, and Harry kindly greeted them and spoke back.  
  
Upon reaching the Fat Lady's portrait, he noted that she had a large grin on her face. She said hello and asked him how his day was like most of the other portraits had done. He replied just as kindly and gave her the password.  
  
Harry walked inside unnoticed to the dozens of people sitting around socializing with other Gryffindors. Some of them looked up when he passed by, but they did not say anything to him. He spotted Ron sitting alone in the corner, a book in his lap, and a look of concentration on his face. Harry grabbed a chair and carried it over to where Ron was sitting.  
  
"Hello, Harry," Ron said as he looked up. Harry flinched at the site of Rons face. He had a slightly bruised cheek with a small cut in the center of the bruise. This was the damage that Hermione had told him she'd inflicted on Ron. If it weren't for the proof, Harry wouldn't have believe the story.  
  
"Yeah, she hit me pretty hard yesterday," Ron said as he put a piece of parchment in to mark his page in the book. "It doesn't hurt as much as it did when she hit."  
  
Harry laughed. "I just hope that I never have to deal with the wrath of Hermione. I'd probably get it worse than you did."  
  
"I guess I deserve what I got, though. I had no right to say those things to Ginny."  
  
"Hermione told me what you said. Nothing you said was justified. I mean, I hate Malfoy just as much as you do. I just about had a good row with him in one of the west corridors not a half hour ago."  
  
"If it were me I would have killed the bastard."  
  
"I thought about it. He was saying some awful things about Hermione. But lucky for him Hagrid came around the corner."  
  
"You should have done it anyway." Ginny came walking over and jumped in her brother's lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked at a stunned Harry.  
  
"My big brother is just looking out for me. I can't hate him for it. Anyway, Hermione taught him his lesson." Ginny reached up and ran her fingers over Ron's bruise. He pulled back sharply and gave her a warning look.  
  
"Okay, okay. Well, I've got to go. I'm late for a....pressing social engagement." Ginny got up and walked over to her group of friends in the corner.  
  
"Damn girls and their gossiping." Ron's frown faded into a smile that was directed over Harry's shoulder. Harry turned and saw Parvati walk into the room. She smiled at Ron and waved. Much to Harry's surprise, Ron got up and crossed the room to go and talk to Parvati.  
  
Harry sat back in his chair and smiled. One less thing to worry about.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Hermione shoved an apple at Harry's face. "Want some?" Hermione took much pleasure in watching Harry jump, apparently startled at the offering. He reached over and took a bite out of the apple as it was still in Hermione's hand. A light breeze blew over them and Hermione couldn't help but smile at Harry's frustration with his too-long hair.  
  
Harry brushed his hair out of his face and looked out at the other students outside on the grassy Hogwarts lawn. It was a rare day. The early days of March were normally cold and forbidding, but today the weather was sunny and slightly warm.  
  
A few of the Hufflepuffs were kicking around a strange white ball joyfully a little ways away from them, and not far from that Ron sat with Parvati and some of the Ravenclaws talking in a giant circle. Not surprisingly, most of the Slytherins were still inside the castle. Harry spotted memebrs of his house scattered everywhere. There was no set location that any of them gathered around. It was jsut in their nature to socialize, he guessed.  
  
Harry was shaken out of his reverie when Hermione reached up and played with his hair. He pushed her hand off, clearly annoyed, and she giggled slightly.  
  
"Since when do you giggle?" Harry asked.  
  
"When was your last haircut?"  
  
"I asked you first."  
  
"I don't giggle. I just laugh playfully. After all, it's so much fun to annoy you. It's so easy." Hermione reached up to play with Harry's hair again, but he caught her wrist and smiled mischeiviously.  
  
"I haven't had a haircut in a few months. I think I'm due for one." Harry kissed the inside of Hermione's hand and released her from his grasp.  
  
The white ball that the Hufflepuffs had been playing with came flying over to Harry and Hermione quickly. Hermione went to duck out of the way, but Harry reached up and caught it. He examined it for a few seconds before looking up to see Justin Finch-Fletchley standing in front of him.  
  
"Nice catch, Potter. You play?" Harry shook his head and threw the ball back at Justin.  
  
"No, I was never the sporting type."  
  
"Oh, well, carry on then."  
  
Justin ran back to the game quickly, kicking the ball before ever getting there.  
  
Hermione laid herself out on the grass and gave a contented sigh. Harry began to lay down beside her when a flash of black caught his eye. He looked up and saw Draco Malfoy walking over to a small shade tree much like his own. Ginny sat under the tree waiting for Malfoy. Upon arriving, he sat down on the grass and gave Ginny a very long, messy kiss.  
  
Harry looked over at Ron, hoping that he hadn't noticed Malfoy coming outside. But Harry wasn't that lucky. Ron was staring openly at his sister and Malfoy with a glare that could kill. And if Malfoy were any closer, it probably would have. Parvati looked over and saw Ron staring at Ginny and Malfoy. She looked up at Ron and said something that Harry wasnt able to hear since they were at least fifty feet away.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Hermione sat up from her bed on the grass and touched Harry gently on the arm. Harry looked at her and motioned to the tree where Ginny and Malfoy still sat kissing. Hermione looked over at Ron and saw that his wand was out. Parvati now had her hand on Ron's arm, speaking to him in what she was sure was a scolding tone.  
  
"If I know Parvati, she'll keep him out of trouble. Jsut leave them alone and enjoy the day." Hermione layed back on the grass. Harry glanced down at her for a few brief seconds and then turned his attention to Ginny and Malfoy. They had stopped kissing and were now talking. harry looked over at Ron and saw that his defense was down, and he had joined back in to the conversation that the Ravenclaws were holding.  
  
Harry felt a tugging on his shirt and he looked down at Hermione. He smiled and laid down beside her. He reached over and played with her hair like she had done with his.  
  
"You're beautiful, you know that?" Hermione blushed at the compliment Harry had paid her.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Harry leaned down and planted a few soft kisses on Hermione's lips. She graciously returned the affection and wrapped her arms around his neck. The kissing became more insistant, and Harry felt himself being drawn in by Hermione. He couldn't help but think of every happy thought the had ever had in his life when he laid on the grass that afternoon kissing her. She made him feel that good.  
  
Their kissing was interupted by the sound of heavy footsteps and harsh vibrations on the ground not far away. Harry reluctantly broke away from Hermione's lips long enough to see Hagrid walking up in the distance. Harry sat up and brushed the grass off of his clothes. He stood and walked across the grass to greet Hagrid.  
  
"I...I er...didn't mean ter be botherin' ya, Harry. I jes' thought that it was such a good day an' that maybe you'd like ter come an' see what jes' decided ter show itself."  
  
There was a glint in Hagrid's eye, and Harry knew that whatever it was Hagrid had must be something incredible. He turned around to see Hermione looking over at him from their spot under the tree. She raised a questioning eyebrow at him.  
  
"Hermione can come too, if she'd like. I'm sure tha' she'd like ter see it as well."  
  
Harry walked over and helped Hermione to stand. He helped brush the grass off of her clothes, and they walked hand in hand with Hagrid away from the lawn and to his hut which was a distnace away from where they had been resting.  
  
Upon finally getting there, Hagrid took them to a pen next to the hut.  
  
"Now yeh don' wan' ter scare him. He's jes' a baby. Born not long ago by the looks o' him. Brigh' gold, he is. They're only gold when they're babies."  
  
Hagrid slowly opened the gate to a makeshift shelter that rested up against the hut. Harry and Hermione follwed Hagrid in cautiously, on their guard for anything. As they entered the shelter a bright shimmering light came from the corner. Hermione peeked out from behind Harry and smiled as she saw it.  
  
"Oh my, he's gorgeous!" Hermione said happily. Hagrid smiled warmly as he led them over to the newborn unicorn foal that lay on a bed of straw. It looked to be sleeping peacefully, but it raised its head when he felt Hagrid's footsteps draw to within feet of him.  
  
"Yeh can touch him if yeh wan'. Jes' be gentle like."  
  
Hermione tentatively reached down and touched the unicorn's muzzle, rubbing it lightly. The foal nudged his snout into her hand affectionately.  
  
"Where ever did you find him?" Harry asked as he joined Hermione in petting the creature.  
  
"Well, me an' Fang were jes' walkin' through the fores' when we comes upon a brigh' light in the hollow o' a tree. I looked down an' foun' this feller inside. It's not like a unicorn ter jes' leave its baby alone. So I picks him up an' brings him home wit' me."  
  
"Won't it's parents come looking for him?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Hopefully they will. But I hate ter say it, but I don' think the poor thing has any parents anymore. If he did, they'd've come fer him already."  
  
The unicorn made a small sound and tried to stand up. He collapsed back down on the straw and resigned the task. Hagrid reached down and rubbed the foal's back softly.  
  
"I think we'd better let him rest. Yeh can come back an' see him in a few days if yeh'd like."  
  
Harry and Hermione nodded and walked with Hagrid out of the shelter. Hagrid shut and locked the gate. Harry and Hermione said their goodbyes and walked back to their shade tree in companionable silence.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
The unusually warm day proved to be just what it was. An unusually warm day. The rest of the week brought more cold, and by the time late March had arrived, the temperatures started to rise. They bordered the warm side, and most everyone made it a point to go outside and enjoy the weather at least once a day.  
  
The foal that Hagrid had found abandoned in the forest was now growing rapidly and Hagrid had him running around in the pen beside the hut. Some of the other Hogwarts students went down to the hut to watch it play on their days off. Harry, Hermione, and sometimes Ron went down to visit Hagrid at least once every weekend. Harry found it good for him to go and talk to Hagrid about anything and nothing at all.  
  
Harry and Hermione were spending their weekend with the rest of the students permitted at Hogsmeade. Only having been there an hour, they already carried around bags of treats to take back to school with them.  
  
Around lunchtime they decided to go to the Three Broomsticks for a bite to eat. They walked in the pub and found Neville, Seamus, and Ron sitting at a table near the back. The three waved Harry and Hermione over to sit with them.  
  
"How's it going?" Seamus asked enthusiastically.  
  
"Not bad. We just spent our entire month's worth the money on sweets." Harry looked over at Hermione and smiled.  
  
"You should see the sack full of stuff that Fred and George bought at Zonko's. I'd watch you backs if I were you," Ron cautioned.  
  
"What's that about us?" George asked as he and Fred came waltzing up to the table. They pulled up the nearest chairs they could find and sat Fred between Harry and Hermione, and George between Neville and Seamus.  
  
"Oh, I was just explaining to them how you two are gonna make a fortune with the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, and how you're gonna give it all to me," Ron said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, you know we will," said Fred in a voice just as laiden in sarcasm.  
  
The waitress came over and took all of their orders for drinks. Harry supressed a laugh as Fred and George gave each other devilish smiles, and then looked in the direction of the waitress as she walked off to the kitchen.  
  
"You two leave that poor girl alone," Neville said, also catching their smiles. "She's too busy to deal with your tricks and games. Just look at her." Neville pointed to their waitress who came running out of the kitchen carrying a tray of food. She was obviously in a hurry.  
  
"You're right, Neville. We'll be good," George said. Harry had a suspicious feeling that both twins had their fingers crossed under the table.  
  
The hour passed and nothing bad had happened. George and Fred seemed to be true to their word that they would behave. That was until Hermione looked up and saw that the hair on Neville's head was turning psychadelic colors.  
  
"Neville, your hair!" Hermione said loudly.  
  
"What about it?" Neville said, reaching up and feeling around his head for anything out of the ordinary. Fred and George sat on the other side of the table doubled over laughing. Neville looked very angry that they were having fun at his expense.  
  
Neville scooted his chair back and stood up. He took out his wand and threw a spell in the direction of the Weasleys. The entire restraunt got silent as they saw him casting.  
  
The Weasleys sat on the other side of the table, now silent. They stared at Neville who now stood with his arms crossed looking very smug. The twins looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
Neville smiled evily. He threw enough money on the table to cover his meal, and he walked out of the restaraunt.  
  
"What was that about?" Ron asked to no one.  
  
"I have no idea," Fred said aloud.  
  
"Hey, let's get going, you guys. I still need to go to Honeydukes before we get back to the school."  
  
"That's a good idea," Harry said. He helped Hermione stand up. He threw some galleons on the table and began to walk out of the Three broomsticks with Hermione on his arm.  
  
"Damnit, Fred, come on. I can't wait for you all day," George said as he stood next to the table. Getting impatient as Fred finished the last bit of his food, George took a few steps, and Fred went flying out of his chair.  
  
"What the hell?!" Fred yelled loudly.  
  
Harry and Hermione turned around and saw Fred laying on the ground, and George standing there with his mouth open. A realization came to Harry's mind.  
  
"You know, I can't remember the hex that Neville put on you, but I do know what it does. I'm afraid you two won't be able to walk outside of five feet from each other until this time tomorrow."  
  
Fred and George looked at each other in shock. Then smiles broke out on their faces, and they each began to walk in different directions, laughing hard when they both came flying back into each other.  
  
"Oh lord," Hermione sighed as she walked out the door.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
In the early days of April, the cold temperatures were gone for good, and so had Ron's hatred for Ginny and Malfoy. It came as a shock for everyone to find all four Weasleys and Malfoy sitting outside together under a tree one Friday afternoon playing exploding snap.  
  
This pleased Harry because he was sick of listening to Ron whine about how much he hated Malfoy. But it displeased him because it also felt like Ron was stabbing him in the back.  
  
Hermione was the only one aside from Hagrid that knew how Harry really felt at any given time of the day or night. This battle with Ron had been an unending conflict with Harry for the past two weeks. Hermione was set to get things straightened out before Harry's worry turned into her own more than it already had.  
  
Hermione rolled over on her side and layed a hand on Harry's chest. They laid in the floor in the Gryffindor common room in front of the fire on a plush rug. Hermione ran her fingers in lazy circles across Harry's chest. He sighed loudly.  
  
They had just gotten done with their history of magic homework. The Professor had asked for a short essay over any wizard that had attended Hogwarts, and a summary of his life and death. The two had worked on it long past the time everyone else had gone to bed. And they spent their extra time together curled up on the common room floor.  
  
Hermione crawled over Harry's chest and kissed him sweetly. He smiled at her and caught her lips for a second kiss. This kiss did not end as abruptly as the first one. If anything it was more heated and fueled. When they finally did pull away, Harry and Hermione were both left breathing slightly harder than before the kiss started.  
  
"I feel strange," Hermione said. "Harry, what are you thinking?"  
  
Harry opened his mouth to speak, but the words never came out. He laid there with his lips partly open for a few seconds before Hermione nodded back at him.  
  
"Just what i was thinking too." Hermione covered his mouth with hers again, and they began a heated snogging session. Hands roamed places where they shouldn't have gone, and soft moans could be heard coming from both parties.  
  
The clock chimed one, thus stopping the two on the floor. Harry looked at the clock on the wall. He smiled at Hermione and the two sat up. Hermione buttoned her shirt, and Harry smoothed his hair. Their fun was over for the night.  
  
"We really should get to bed, you know," Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah. I've got a huge test tomorrow afternoon." Harry stood, pulling Hermione with him. They gave each other a final goodnight kiss.  
  
"If you keep kissing me like that, I won't be able to go to bed. Not without you, anyway." Hermione blushed after having just realized what she had said. She looked away from Harry's eye shyly. He noticed this and ran his hand along her cheek, forcing her to look at him.  
  
"That'll come later. But until then, get some sleep."  
  
Hermione kissed Harry's cheek and ascended the stairs to her common room. Harry stood there for a few moments longer, just enjoying the memory of having had her there in his arms. Her smiled and walked up to his own dorm with a smile on his face.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"I don't -fucking- care what your explanation is!" Harry stuck his head around the corner to see what was happening. He saw Draco Malfoy standing outside of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom with with wand out, and Ginny standing behind him. Malfoy was red in the face and he seemed to be shakne to his last nerve.  
  
Harry stuck his head out around the corner a little further and saw one of the seventh year Slytherins standing across from him. He had his wand out as well, but his composure was more stable than Malfoy's.  
  
"If I ever see or hear of you trying to put your hands or any other part of your body on Ginny, I swear to God I'll kill you," Malfoy boomed loudly.  
  
Harry came out from around the corner and walked down to where the three stood.  
  
"Malfoy," Harry said calmly. Malfoy put his wand inside of his robes and walked away from the seventh year. Ginny ran up behind him and clutched his hand tightly. She leaned up and whispered something in his ear, kissing him on the cheek after she did so.  
  
Harry glanced over at the seventh year to find that he had begun to walk down from the direction Harry had come.  
  
Harry looked down the hall to see that Ginny and Malfoy were gone.  
  
"You know, I can't stop thinking about the other night in the common room."  
  
Harry turned around at the sound of that familiar voice. He smiled at the sight of Hermione standing feet away in the shadows. She had her arms crossed, and she leaned against the wall. Harry began to walk over to her, noting that she was licking her lips in anticipation.  
  
No time was wasted in formal greetings. Harry immediately rushed himself at her, pushing her against the wall with his body. He kissed her hotly, his lips traveling from her mouth to the side of her neck. An audible gasp could be heard coming from her lips. Harry could feel his name being called from the soft vibrations that came from the skin he was nibbling at insistantly.  
  
"We shouldn't be doing this here, Harry," Hermione said into his mouth as he began to kiss her lips again. "Someone could find us here."  
  
"You're completely right," Harry added, his lips finding the hollow of her neck.  
  
"Oh God," Hermione gasped at the feel of his touch. "You know, almost everyone is at Hogsmeade today. They shouldn't be back for another hour or so."  
  
"What are you implying, Miss Granger?" Harry asked, now kissing the soft skin between her neck and shoulder.  
  
Hermione grabbed Harry's face and pulled it up to meet hers. SHe smiled seductively and pushed him off of her. She walked down the hallway leaving a stunned Harry to stare as she walked away. About twnety feet away, Hermione stopped and turned around.  
  
"Are you coming, or are you just going to stand there?" She asked as she resumed walking. Harry ran down the hallway to meet her.  
  
After a long, taunting walk back to the common room, Harry and HErmione climbed through the portrait hole to find that the common room was empty. It was a strange sight to behold. Almost as if everyone knew that they were coming, and knew what was on their minds.  
  
Harry looked over at Hermione and smiled nervously.  
  
"Everyone must be outside," he said.  
  
Hermione nodded and grabbed Harry's hand. He sqeezed her hand and began to walk forward. Nothing was said on the walk to where the dorm staircases were split. They stopped at the both and turned to look at each other. Hermione looked back at the staircase to the girl's dorm, and Harry nodded. They climbed the stirs quickly and entered the room, shutting the door behind them.  
  
The fading light of the afternoon soon turned into dark, and the stars shined brightly in the night sky. The students that had gone to Hogsmeade still were not back, and neither Harry or Hermione noticed. The empty common room remained that way, and neither Harry or Hermione noticed. But when a cry errupted throughout Gryffindor Tower, no one but the stars noticed.  
  
And everything was right with the world.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Harry awoke to the sounds of muffled giggles coming from down the hallway. He sat up and looked around. Where was he? Oh, right. The girl's dormitory. He looked down at a sleeping Hermione next to him. Harry touched her bare back, waking her from her light slumber.  
  
"Wha-?" She asked as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. She heard the same giggling down the hallway. it seemed to be getting progressively louder. She could make out the sound of Parvati laughing. "Oh no. Harry, get your clothes," she whispered as she shoved him out of the bed. He stumbled and ran over to his robes that were laying tangled with Hermione's. He threw Hermione's shirt and pants to her. She quickly began to get dressed while Harry searched violently through his pockets.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione said in a loud warning whisper.  
  
Harry, standing in the middle of the room wearing nothing more than the boxers that he had found a ways away from the bed, had found his invisibility cloak. He gave Hermione a quick smile before grabbing the rest of his clothes and throwing the cloak over his head and vanishing from sight.  
  
The door to the dorm opened and a stream of girls came rushing in.  
  
"Hermione! You should have gone with us!" Parvati yelled loudly.  
  
"Yeah, well, when you've got homework, what else are you going to do?"  
  
Hermione looked over to where Harry had been previously standing. She smiled when she heard the soft, almost unnoticable sounds of footsteps padding in the direction of the doorway. Then they were gone.  
  
Harry stood on the outside of the door to the dormitory. He looked inside at Hermione. She smiled with a new-glow about her face. Had he done that to her? He turned his back to the dorm and began to walk down the staircase. On his way to his own dorm, he stopped to look at the people in the common room. He saw all of his friends sitting in a corner of the common room talking excitedly.  
  
Harry rushed up to his dorm and threw off the ivisibility cloak. He dressed quickly and ran a comb through his messy hair. Without taking the time to check the mirror, he ran downstairs to meet his friends. He walked up to the group casually and took a seat next to Ron.  
  
"Hey Harry," Ron said casually. "What have you done all day?"  
  
"Oh, not much. I took a walk, visited Hagrid. Nothing special."  
  
"Say, have you seen Ginny lately? She's nowhere around," Ron said as he scanned the common room.  
  
"I saw her earlier with Malfoy. Maybe they're still together. I'm sure she's fine."  
  
"She's always with Malfoy. I'm surprised he hasn't declared her an honorary Slytherin."  
  
"I don't think that would go over with the Slytherins well."  
  
"What do you mean?" Ron asked quizzically.  
  
"I ran into Malfoy earlier today screaming at one of the seventh year Slytherins. Something about Ginny. I haven't seen them since."  
  
Ron apparently wasn't pleased at this bit of information, and he began to get up. Harry was about to pull on Ron's sleeve until the portrait hole opened and a smiling Ginny stepped through. Ron sat back down and joined in on the conversation about quidditch that Seamus had started.  
  
"Yeah, dad said that he was going to try and get some tickets to a Chudley Canon's game this summer. I hope he pulls through," Ron said excitedly.  
  
"Say, did you guys hear about..."  
  
Harry quit listening to the conversation. He drifted off into his own thoughts which were occupied by Hermione. He remembered the smell of her skin, the taste of her mouth, the sight of her content underneath him. Harry smiled the smile of a wizard in love.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
a/n: the next chap shouldn't be more than a week in writing. thanks to those of you who reviewed the story so far. tell your friends about it so they'll read. i'm gonna start a new story soon, but i'll still be writing this one. i need some ideas. my info is AIM @ CURSEoftheSCOTS. message me. i love to chat all the time. and i'm on every night. 9.00 pm to 1.00 am central standard time. REVIEW! 


	4. Every Step of the Way

title: No Take Backs  
  
rating: PG13  
  
keywords: harry/hermione  
  
category: romance  
  
summary: When Harry and Hermione finally make that connection, what Harry gets is more than what he bargained for.  
  
a/n: this one is the longest so far, i think. it cause me much sorrow. espeically when my comp deleted more than half of it and i had to rewrite it. anyway, here's the project. it get serious in this one. and the rest of them should be a little like this one. READ AND REVIEW!!!  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Harry sat next to Malfoy in potions. It was Snape's wonderful idea to pair the Slytherins and Gryffindors up to make a potion that Snape himself had concocted. Harry was wary of anything taht Snape would make, but since it was worth a grade, he had to do it.  
  
Malfoy read and wrote down the ingredients to the potionas Harry sat next to him chopping roots up to add in the potion. Harry reached up to grab another root when he looked down at Hermione who was paired up with a Slytherin that had never rememerbed seeing in the class before.  
  
A smile crossed Harry's face as he thought back once again to the night two weeks ago when he and Hemione had made love. Harry thought about that night often. Even if he didn't feel like thinking about it, he still thought about it. And ultimately he always succumbed to the thoughts. Harry looked back down at his roots so he wouldn't cut his hands. But his thoughts were still stuck on Hermione.  
  
Hermione looked down and saw Harry smiling. She knew what he was thinking about. And there were times during the day that Hermione found herself smiling for the same reason.  
  
"Miss Granger," Snape said as he looked up and found her staring openly at Harry. Hermione tore her eyes away from him and got back to her work.  
  
Sometime just beofe the end of the class, Snape walked around the room handing small vials to the students and examining their potions. He then walked to the front of the room when he was done and crossed his arms. He stood there for a few moments before speaking.  
  
"Now I want you all to fill your vials and drink them. This potion should take effect immediately, and you should be surprised to see what it does. Although I don't think that the males in this room will enjoy it. I made this to humor myself."  
  
The students all drank the potion at the same time. Harry and Malfoy both sneered at the taste. Harry looked down to see what looked like a small spasm go through Hermione's upper body. Her partner looked over and asked her if she was alright. She noddd and looked down at Harry, smiling reassuringly.  
  
Snape laughed heartily from the front of the room. The students looked around and saw what Snape was laughing at. Their fingernails had all turned a deep shade of red. It looked as if their nails had been painted. Malfoy jumped at the sight of his nails. He cursed loudly, catching Snapes attention as he did this.  
  
"Language, Malfoy," Snape said through narrowed eyes.  
  
Hermione and the rest of the class gathered their things as Snape dismissed them, still laughing from behind his desk.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked as he met up with Ron adn Hermione in the hallway.  
  
Hermione looked down quizzically at her nails. "They aren't red like everyone else's."  
  
"Maybe you didn't add something to your potion," Ron said as he looked at Hermione's bright purple colored nails.  
  
"My partner's nails turned out just like everyone else's. Maybe I'm just worrying about nothing."  
  
The three of them walked in silence to tranfiguration. Professor McGonagall sat behind her desk looking happy. She smiled when she saw some of the students coming in with bright red nails. She furrowed her brown in question when she saw Hermione's nails which were different from everyone else's.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione all sat down at their table and waited for Professor McGonagall to begin her lecture.  
  
"Put your things away, please," she began. "We have a guest speaker today. I'd like you all to follow me outside. It's such a lovely day that we'll be having class out there."  
  
Harry and Ron shrugged at each other and followed Hermione outside.  
  
McGonagall led them to a spot in front of the castle and ordered them to sit down. They waited for a few minutes before a large hawk began to fly in from the west. It swooped in low and just before hitting the ground, turned into a man.  
  
The man walked over and shook McGonagall's hand and turned to face the students.  
  
"My name is Victor Shanks and I'm here to talk to you about animagi. As most of you know, animagi have to be registered and go through extensive training. I'm hre today to answer your questions and above all things, check to see if you show any of the neccesary characteristics to become an animagus."  
  
A blonde boy at the back of the group raised his hand. Victor called on him. "How long does it take to become and animagus?"  
  
"Well, some people take years to do it. But there have been some that have mastered it within months. It varies between the people."  
  
"How long did it take for you to become an animagus, Professor?" Hermione asked. The students shifted their gazes to McGonagall as she pondered her answer.  
  
"About two and a half years."  
  
"I took eight months, if I rememeber correctly," Victor said.  
  
"What's it like being an animagus? Does it hurt?" Ron asked.  
  
"It only hurts at first. Your bones and muscles have to get used to the change. But it's quite the experience."  
  
"Can anyone do it?" Neville asked.  
  
"I'm afraid not. It's a quite rare ability, and only a handful of people are found to be able to do it. How many are there in the world right now, Professor?" Victor asked.  
  
"I think the last count was up to forty," she replied.  
  
"There, you see. Are there any other questions?" Victor waited a few moments to see if any other students had questions. Since no one did, he then moved on to his next subject.  
  
"I will now split this group into two sides. I will take one half and Professor McGonagall will take the other half."  
  
Ron and Harry were split into Victor's half, and Hermione was taken with McGonagall. They all formed a long line leading up to their teacher, and everyone waited patiently while questions were asked and simple tests were performed.  
  
Ron was next in line. He left Harry talking excitedly with Neville about animagi. Ron walked up to Victor and waited while Victor filled a dropper full of a blue liquid. he handed it to Ron.  
  
"Take this," he said. Ron did so, and then stood there while Victor looked deep into his eyes.  
  
"Have you ever been known to transfigure any part of your body willingly without a wand?"  
  
"I've tried, but never succeeded."  
  
"Do you ever feel like you're looking at the world through someone or something else's eyes?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Thank you, but I'm afraid there's nothing there."  
  
Ron walked away as Harry walked up to Victor. Victor walked up to Harry and looked into his eyes. Victor's brow furrowed slightly. He blinked and tried to get a better look.  
  
"Have you ever knowingly changed any part of your body?" Victor asked.  
  
"Without my wand?" Harry asked. Victor nodded. "Yeah. Before I found out I was a wizard, I used to grow back out my hair after a bad hair cut."  
  
"Do you ever have visions of looking through something else's eyes?"  
  
Harry stood and pondered the question for a few moments. A realization came to him and he smiled. "The other night I had a dream that I was deep in the forbidden forest. It was dark and foggy. I could hear leaves crunching beneath my feet, and a low growling sound. Everything seemed so big to me."  
  
"Harry, I think you've got it."  
  
"Got what?"  
  
Victor reached over and grabbed a piece of parchment and an ink quill from a makeshift desk that had been set up in the middle of the field. He handed them to Harry and offered him a chair that magically popped up out of thin air.  
  
"Have a seat," Victor said to Harry as he sat down in another chair opposite the desk. "I want you to write down your name, the name of your house, and then I want you to write down a list of animals that you think you think you would like to become."  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"You've got the skill, now let's see what your writing brings up."  
  
Harry shrugged and began to write. Victor stood up and walked over to where Professor McGonagall was standing with the last of her students in her group. Victor waved Neville over to where they stood.  
  
"You'll be taking your test with Professor McGonagall. Please go get in the line."  
  
Neville nodded and walked back to talk with Seamus Finnigan. Victor walked back over to Harry who was busy writing on the paper.  
  
"Hello, Hermione," Professor McGonagall said as Hermione stepped up to her teacher. "How are you today?"  
  
"Good as far as I know. Let's get this over with, shall we?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
McGonagall gave Hermione a dropper full of blue liquid and after she took it, McGonagall stepped up and peered into Hermione's eyes. "You know, your irises are purple," she said suspiciously. "Have you taken anything lately?"  
  
"Snape made us take a potion that he had us make today."  
  
"Yes, I've seen the students running around with red nails. But I haven't seen purple yet. Not on anyone except for you."  
  
"I dunno. Maybe I'm ill and it's jsut acting up," Hermione said hopefully.  
  
"Maybe. Anyway, let's get this test finished. Have you ever..."  
  
Victor walked up to Harry who was finished with his writing. "Let me see whaat you have," he said, taking the paper from Harry. The paper read:  
  
Harry James Potter  
  
Gryffindor  
  
Animals-  
  
dog  
  
lion  
  
tiger  
  
owl  
  
wolf  
  
horse  
  
Victor gave the paper back to Harry. He smiled at him and reached out to shake his hand. Harry took his hand, and instead of a handshake, his dream began to flash before his eyes. He could see the forest clearly. He could hear the leves and the...the growling.  
  
Harry's dream ended and he opened his eyes.  
  
"Harry, would you like to do this? Would you like to become an animagus?"  
  
Harry stared open-mouthed at Victor. He looked over to his right to see that everyone was through with his test and were walking back to the castle. McGonagall smiled and waved Harry and Victor off.  
  
"Yes. Yes, I would."  
  
"Good. We start now."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Now. I want you to make your hair grow out like you did when you were younger."  
  
Harry thought about his hair being long again like it was when he stayed with the Dursleys. He opened his eyes and saw that his hair was long and falling in his face. He tucked it behind his ears and looked at Victor who was beaming with joy.  
  
"Make it short again," Victor said.  
  
Harry closed his eyes and imagined it short and spikey. Shorter than it had been before he had started the exercise. He opened his eyes to the feel of his hair off of his forehead. He reached up and ran a hand through his hair. It was barely an inch long.  
  
"Well done. I can see already that this won't take you very long at all. What about your body? Can you distort it in any way?"  
  
"I never tried," Harry said as he willed his hair back and forth between long and short. "This is amusing."  
  
Victor laughed. "So it is. I want you to try and stretch your fingers as far as they will go, and then see how far you can make them grow."  
  
Harry stuck out his hands and stretched his fingers. He felt a burning sensation in his hand as he watched his arm, and not his fingers grow. He stopped trying to make anything grow at all, and threw his arms, which had sprung back to their normal size, down at his sides.  
  
"I want you to work on that growing excersize. It's good to know that you can make your arms grow already, but you alos need to make your fingers grow. Work on this, and I'll contact you soon. Within a few days."  
  
Victor made all of the chairs and the desk disappear. He turned himself into a hawk and flew off from the direction in which he came.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Harry sat on his bed that afternoon writing a letter to Sirius. He talked about how Victor had determined that he could become an animagus, and how the handshake had brought back his dream. He asked how long it had taken his father to become an animagus. Harry asked Sirius how he was, and concluded the letter with a 'love, Harry'.  
  
A knock sounded on the door, and Harry yelled, "Come in."  
  
The door opened and Hermione came walking in. She sat down next to Harry and layed her head on Harry's shoulder. Harry folded his letter and tossed it over on his bedside table.  
  
"What's wrong, Love?" Harry asked as he wrapped his arms around Hermione.  
  
"Nothing. I think it's wonderful that you get to become an animagus."  
  
"Yeah, it's going to be great." Harry laid back on the bed and pulled Hermione with him. She curled up to his chest and laid one arm across. She sighed happily and closed her eyes. "I love you, you know that?" Harry said softly, taking Hermione's hand into his own.  
  
Hermione opened her eyes and looked up at him. "I love you also, Harry."  
  
Harry leaned his head down and kissed Hermione's forehead.  
  
"As much as I love laying here with you, I have to go to the owlry. Would you like to come with me?" Harry asked.  
  
"Of course." Hermione got up and straightened out her clothes and hair as she waited for Harry by the door. Harry grabbed his letter and he and Hermione walked out the door together, hand in hand.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
A few days later Harry got a letter back from Sirius.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I hope you are well. It doesn't surprise me that you are going to become an animagus. I remember your father being the first of us to make the transformation. It took him about five months. But he was already an easy learner. I hope your training goes well. I have been under the weather a bit lately. A nasty cold, it is. But I'll be fine. Say hello to Ron and Hermione for me.  
  
Sirius  
  
Harry closed the letter and tossed it in his bag. He looked up at Hermione who had her head laid down on the table. He looked over at Ron who shrugged his shoulders and resumed talking to Seamus.  
  
"Love, are you alright?" Harry asked, reaching over to run his fingers through her hair.  
  
"I think I'm coming down with the flu or something. I don't feel well at all."  
  
Harry gave her a sympathetic smile. "Would you like me to take you back up to the tower?"  
  
"Yes, would you? I don't think I'm going to make it through dinner," Hermione said weakly.  
  
Harry nodded, and stood up from the table. He and Hermione walked along the length of the table until reaching the end where they joined. Harry put his arm around Hermione and helped walk her through the corridors.  
  
Upon reaching the last turn of the hallways until reaching the staircase that would take them to the tower, Harry stopped. He listened intently.  
  
"Harry, wha-"  
  
"Shhh....listen."  
  
Hermione listened as well. They could hear the faint sound of rustling clothes and kissing. Hermione leaned up against a wall and clutched her stomach. Harry walked over to her and raised her face to meet his. She smiled as much as she could, but Harry could see that she was in a lot of pain.  
  
Harry stretched his arms quickly and tucked his long hair that he had forgotten to shrink from animagus training behind his ear. He picked Hermione up, cradling her like a child that had fallen asleep in their parens' bed. He made sure she was okay with the way she was being held, and then he walked swiftly around the corner.  
  
A small scream was heard as Ginny jumped away from Malfoy, pulling her robes together. Malfoy straightened up quickly, but said nothing as Harry rushed by on his way to get to the tower.  
  
After the first staircase, Harry's arms began to burn with the effort.  
  
"God, I'm out of shape," Harry said as he looked down at Hermione. She had her eyes closed and bit her bottom lip. He noticed that her skin had turned an even whiter shade of pale.  
  
Harry found a new strength in his muscles and he picked up the pace. Soon he found himself standing in front of the portrait hole shouting the password. No sooner had they entered than Hermione jumped out of Harry's arms and ran to the bathroom.  
  
Harry stood outside of the bathroom while Hermione sat on the tile inside being sick.  
  
"Do you need some help, Baby?" Harry asked. Hermione exited the bathroom and smiled weakly.  
  
"I just need to lay down." Hermione went and laid down on her bed. Harry walked over and joined her. He threw a protective arm lightly over her middle, and she placed a kiss on the tip of his nose. She brushed a few stray strands of hair out of his face and closed her eyes.  
  
"I love you," she mumbled before falling into a deep slumber.  
  
Harry stayed awake while Hermione slept. He memorized everything about her from the way her hair fell over the pillow to the way her lips parted as she breathed. A few hours after Hermione had fallen asleep, some of the girls came in their dorm to find Harry laying there.  
  
Harry closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep.  
  
"If someone were to come in and find him there, they'd be in a lot of trouble," one of the girls said.  
  
"Yeah, but look at them. I for one can't kick him out."  
  
"Just draw the curtain and quit talking about it," another girl said as she walked over to the bed, drawing the curtain.  
  
"There, you see? Problem solved."  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Harry found himself standing on the front lawn of the castle with Victor one saturday afternoon for animagus training. The wind was blowing heavily, and Harry found himself agitated into shrinking the hair that he had enjoyed leaving ear-length.  
  
"Have you been working on those excersizes that we covered last time?" Victor asked. It had been a month since their first animagus practice back when Harry had learned that he could become one, and they had had six practices since then. Victor had told Harry that by the time their next practice was over, he would know what animagi he was becoming. It was really the animal that chose the person anyway.  
  
"Yes, I did. I can do just about anything with my body that you would have me do. Now when will we know what I am?"  
  
"Right now. I want you to concentrate on the dream of running through the forbidden forest and let the transfiguration take over your body without your control.  
  
"Is that all changing into an animagus is? Just letting the animal take you over?"  
  
"Of course not. Now try it."  
  
Harry closd his eyes and threw himself in his dream. He could once again feel the crunch of the leaves beneath his feet. A breeze blew and he could feel it seeping through his hair. The ground was foggy and the air misty. He could smell all of it and see all of it with a new clarity. And then there was that low growling sound... But no matter. He was running quickly and blindly through the forest, the wind carrying him wherever he could go.  
  
Harry opened his eyes to meet a smiling Victor.  
  
"Well, what am I?" Harry asked eagerly.  
  
"Something that reflects what's in here," Victor said, tapping on Harry's chest. "It shows that you are brave, wise, and strong." Victor stopped to let Harry process this.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"So tell me what you felt when you were in your dream," Victor said.  
  
"I could feel and smell everything like I had never before. Everything was so clear." Harry paused to smell the wind as it whipped through his hair. "Everything -is- so clear."  
  
Victor nodded satisfied. "Harry, you're a wolf."  
  
"A wolf?" Harry said quietly. "Wouldn't that make me a warewolf?"  
  
"No. The difference is control. You have control, but warewolves don't. That being said, let's begin the excersizes."  
  
Harry nodded and began to do what Victor told him to.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Harry sat in the Gryffindor common room on and early morning just before breakfast. The quidditch team had been called to a meeting and since the moment Harry had been called down, he still hadn't completely woken up. If it weren't for the Ravenclaws not being able to compete at their last game, the teams wouldn't have had to have a game on the last week of school. Normally at this time in the middle of June they would be relaxing and enoying the summertime. But not this time.  
  
Hermione and some of the other girls came walking down from the dorm. Hermione saw Harry and walked up to kiss him goodmorning. She waved goodbye to him and walked out of the common room as quickly as she had come.  
  
Ten minutes later Harry went and sat down at the table between Hermione and Ron. He yawned loudly and reached out to get some bread.  
  
"What was the meeting about?" Ron asked.  
  
"We have practice after lunch. I'm excused from all afternoon classes."  
  
"You're so lucky. I have to go through transfiguration with that ruddy old- " Ron was cut off by the feeling of Hermione's hand against his chest. He touched where she had hit, and expressed his dislike for her.  
  
Breakfat went on without any further problems and they soon found themselves in the middle of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Lunch came none too quickly and soon Harry was dismissed to go off on his quidditch practice.  
  
Hermione and Ron walked to transfiguration together in silence. Upon reaching the class, they saw taht there were several empty spots from where quidditch members were gone for practice. Hermione sat next to Ron and listened as McGonagall began her lecture immediately.  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
Harry walked out onto the practice field with his broom hung over his shoulder. The Weasley twins were walking to his right and they were in good spirits. They chatted happily the entire way there. Upon getting to the field, Harry had a feeling in the back of his mind that he was not able to shake.  
  
The seven players mounted their broomsticks, and a second year Gryffindor that they had pulled out of class threw the quaffle into the air. Immediately the players began to toss the quaffle back and forth to each other, going over drills, while the bludger raced around like mad, trying its best to knock everyone off of their broomstick.  
  
"Beat the bloody hell out of it, George!" One of the new second years yelled.  
  
George hit the bludger and it raced off.  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
Hermione sat taking notes over the transfiguration that Professor McGonagall was demonstrating. Hermione wass actually quite bored with it. Harry wasn't in class to keep her amused, and Ron was currently in a trance. She yawned loudly, covering her mouth as she realized what she had done.  
  
"Perhaps you'd like to try this, Miss Granger?" Professor McGonagall said as she looked at Hermione.  
  
"I uh...er," Hermione stuttered.  
  
"No excuses, Miss Granger. Down here right now."  
  
Hermione slowly stood from her chair and walked on shaky legs down to where McGonagall stood at the front of the class.  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
Harry zoomed around the quidditch pitch. He turned his head back and forth looking for that one tiny glimmer of gold. He hadn't seen it so far. But they'd only been out there for about a half hour, so it was no matter.  
  
Harry could hear the yelling from his teammates as they tossed the quaffle back and forth, throwing it in the goal. Harry smiled and yelled with his friends. He turned his head to the right to look at Fred when he saw it.  
  
That gold glimmer.  
  
Harry zoomed off at the speed of light to just below where Fred rested on his broom. He kept gaining speed, going as fast as he could until...  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
"Now, Miss Granger, what is the first step?" McGonagall stood there waiting as Hermione looked clueless. McGonagall tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for an answer.  
  
Hermione looked up and saw that Ron was now awake and smiling. He looked at her and quirked his eyebrow. Hermione gave him the look of death. He was going to get the hell beat out of him after everything was said and done.  
  
"I don't know, Professor." Hermione said honestly.  
  
"I won't take that for an answer. If you feel the need to sleep in my class and not pay attention, then we'll see what you know. Or there's always detention."  
  
Hermione looked around the room. She didn't know what to do. Everything was so confusing. She felt light headed all of a sudden. She looked up at Professor McGonagall. Words were coming from her lips, but Hermione didn't hear anything.  
  
And soon all she saw was darkness.  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
Harry kept diving for the snitch. He could almsot feel it in his hands. It was right there.  
  
"Harry! Watch out!" George yelled loudly.  
  
Harry looked up as he grabbed the snitch. A rabid bludger came hurlingat Harry, hitting him in the stomach. Harry fell backwards off of his broom and reached forward to grab the handle. It slipped out of his grip and he fell.  
  
Harry looked up at the sky and everything slowed down. He saw the bright blue and the clouds that passed. He felt himself screaming in the back of his throat and soon he felt nothing but the hard gound and the feel of the snitch falling out of his grasp.  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
Hermione opened her eyes slightly. The bright light of the room was blinding and she shut them again. Voices were coming from somewhere nearby. She braved the light and opened her eyes again.  
  
The hospital wing. That's where she was. She looked over to see Madam Pomfrey standing near a large cabinet, talking to Professor McGonagall. Hermione strained her hearing to try and listen to what was being said, but the low tones of their voices made that impossible. Hermione gave up and looked around the room.  
  
She gasped quietly when she looked in the bed to her right. Harry was laying there shirtless with bandages wrapped all around his chest. His head laid on a pillow with his mouth slightly a jar. He looked to be sleeping peacefully.  
  
Hermione turned her head back to where McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey had been standing. McGonagall turned her head to see that Hermione was awake. She turned back to Pomfrey, mumbled something, and then began to walk over to Hermione.  
  
She sat down on the edge of the bed and opened her mouth to speak.  
  
"I'm glad you're awake. You were out good for a while there."  
  
"Yeah. I just don't know what happened. But what's wrong with Harry?"  
  
"He was hit with a bludger and knocked off of his broom during practice. He fell about thirty feet before hitting the ground."  
  
"Will he be alright," Hermione asked as she looked over at  
  
Harry.  
  
"He has a concussion and five broken ribs. But he should be alright in a few weeks."  
  
Hermione smiled weakly. "But that's not why you came over to talk."  
  
"No, it's not. Hermione, if you were wondring why your nails turned purple and why you've been sick lately, I have your answer," McGonagall said as she adverted Hermione's eyes.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Hermione, there's no easy way to tell you this, but you're pregnant."  
  
Hermione closed her eyes and reached a shaky hand up to pinch the bridge of her eyes. A tear slipped silently from her eyes and down her cheek. She took in a shaky breath and layed a hand on top of her stomach.  
  
McGonagall squeezed her hand lightly and got up to leave.  
  
Hermione rolled over to see that Harry was awake. His head was turned to the side and he was smiling at her. Having heard every word that was said, he wasn't upset. He reached up a few fingers to his lips and turned his hand around as if he were to give the kiss to her. She smiled and reached a hand out, not able to touch his fingers, but still able to convey her message.  
  
Harry pulled his hand back and layed it at his side. "No matter what you choose, I'm behind you every step of the way." Harry smiled again and closed his eyes, leaving Hermione to her own thoughts for the night.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
END CHAPTER FOUR  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
a/n: so i think that i like this chap. its by far the longest, and the most intense. tell me what you think and spread the word about the fic. i need some charity. talk to me about it. message me on AIM at CURSEoftheSCOTS  
  
thanks to all of you who have reviewed so far. it kept me going. 


	5. Acceptance

title: No Take Backs  
  
rating: PG13  
  
keywords: harry/hermione  
  
category: romance  
  
summary: when harry and hermione finally make that connection, what harry gets is more than what he bargained for.  
  
a/n: okay, so this isn't the best chap in my opinion, but i tried to keep it true. and yes, the comp did the thing where it erased my story again. so this has been written twice now!! :) --not really. :( ---more like it  
  
disclaier: i was thinking about it, and i guess a disclaimer would be useful. here it goes: jk rowling, blah blah blah, they belong to her blah blah blah i'll give them back when i'm damn well ready to.  
  
REVIEW THIS THING!  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Harry was still laid up in bed, unable to move by the time the term of his fifth year at Hogwarts was done with. He was lucky enough to be able to lift his arms, but heavy breathing was out of the question, and he'd be damned before he'd try getting up to walk. This he had told Madam Pomfrey, and she'd been very upset to hear it.  
  
Madam Pomfrey had offered Harry a healing spell to mend the broken ribs, but he had told her that he'd also be damned before he would do that because layed up in a hospital bed at Hogwarts was better than being with the Dursleys.  
  
All of the students had left Hogwarts for the summer except for Harry. He had stayed behind in the hospital wing in the care of Madam Pomfrey. The last day of the term Hermione had come up to the hospital wing early in the morning to see him. He had been sleeping, but upon seeing her face, he woke up fully and was very attentive.  
  
Hermione put her hand to Harry's cheek and moved it up to brush a few trim locks off of Harry's forehead.  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry. Sorry for everything," Hermione said as she gazed deep into the green depths of his eyes.  
  
"There is nothing to be sorry for."  
  
"Yes, there is. I've ruined everything for you. I've ruined everything for myself."  
  
"You haven't ruined anything for me. You've made things even better. I don't think you realize how happy you have made me."  
  
"Happy? What's there to be happy about? When you finally get back to full strength, my father is going to come looking for you."  
  
Harry laughed slightly, a grimace forming on his face from the pain that it had caused. "I'll be sure and put a protective charm on myself. But what about you? What will happen for you?"  
  
"I don't know. I expect that if my parents were magical, I'd be hexed from here to eternity, but since they aren't, I guess that's one good thing."  
  
"You know that I'm here if you need anything. Well, maybe not -here-, but you know how to get ahold of me."  
  
"Yes. And rest assured that I will. Harry, are you upset at all about this?"  
  
"Not at all. You know that I love you, and I'm just as much at fault as you are. But this makes me happy. Although I -am- pissed about that damn bludger knocking me off of my broom. I would have loved to have given those damn Ravenclaws a good show too. We won anyway, so that's all that matters."  
  
Hermione smiled and blindly reached up a hand to her stomach. she had developed a habit out of doing that in the past two days that she had known about her pregnancy. Harry reached up and covered her hand. She moved her own hand to let his touch her stomach. He ran his thumb back and forth, tickling lightly.  
  
"It's going to be a hard summer. Especially if I don't have you there with me everyday," Harry said.  
  
"A hard summer for you? By the time we get back to classes on the first, I'll be as big as a balloon!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Speaking of getting back to classes, what should we do about Ron and the others? They'll have questions."  
  
"I don't think I want them to know."  
  
"Can we really keep this from them? I mean, it's not like I can just say that I mysteriously gained a stomach the size of a bludger over the summer, can I?"  
  
"No, I don't reckon that you can. We'll find something."  
  
Hermione looked up at the clock on the opposing wall. It was almost time for the others to be coming down to breakfasst, and she still needed to go and finish up the last of her packing before the trip back home. She leaned down and kissed Harry softly on the lips before standing to walk away.  
  
Harry sighed as he remembered that day. It had been at least a week since then, and he had been in agony ever since. Being away from Hermione for more than a few hours ripped Harry apart. And by the time that he did get to see Hermione again, he was afraid that all she would find of him were the tattered remains of his lonely soul.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Hermione ran off of the train and into the waiting arms of her mother. She smiled happily and kissed her mum on the cheek. Almost immediately her mum had grabbed her by the arm and looked into her eyes knowingly.  
  
"There's something you need to tell me, isn't there?" Hermione's mum, Michelle had asked.  
  
Hermione looked away, a frown appearing on her face. "Can we talk about it somewhere private?"  
  
Michelle nodded and helped Hermione to grab her belongings that were being unloaded off of the train. Hermione grabbed the owl cage and sat it down on the cart just on top of her trunk.  
  
"It's a beautiful owl," Michelle said as she examined the sleeping creature. "Where ever did you get him?"  
  
"Harry gave him to me as a Christmas gift."  
  
"You must have forgotten to mention that to me in your letters."  
  
"Yes, well. Can we go?"  
  
Hermione was about to cross through the gate when a strong pair of arms wrapped around her from behind. She shoved them off and turned around to look into Ron's eyes. She smiled and reached over to kiss his cheek lightly.  
  
"Have a good holida, Hermione," Ron said as he turned around to go and find Ginny. Hermione looked up and saw that Ginny was standing on the middle of the platform wrapped up in Malfoy's arms, kissing like there was no tomorrow.  
  
Hermione laughed and crossed the barrier.  
  
Later that afternoon Hermione and her mother sat in a local park not far from their home, eating ice cream that Hermione said she had been craving for hours. The wind blew lightly, throwing Hermione's hair into her face.  
  
"Damnit," she breathed as she pulled it out of her face.  
  
"You're easily agitated today, Mione. What's wrong?"  
  
Hermione looked across the park at a mother and her two small children. She smiled and watched as they tackled their mother to the ground, giggling and have a good row in the grass. Hermione's mother noticed her daughter's interest in the children.  
  
"Mom, I've done something awful and I don't know if you can forgive me for it," Hermione said as she looked down at her empty ice cream cup.  
  
"Honey, you know you can tell me anything."  
  
"I know, but I'm so scared to say it. I mean, it was a bad mistake, I know, and we never meant for this to happen, but now it's too late to change things."  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Mom, I'm pregnant."  
  
Michelle drew in a deep breath and looked away from Hermione's eyes. She bit her bottom lip and clenched the park bench. She closed her eyes and gathered her thoughts for a moment.  
  
"How did this happen?" Michelle asked calmly, looking back at Hermione's teared-up eyes.  
  
Hermione's voice betrayed her and borke as she spoke, "It just happened once, I swear it to you! I was there and he was there, and the tower was empty. Things just got so confusing, and then it happened. I'm so sorry."  
  
Hermione collapsed into her mother's arms and cried. Michelle rested her head on top of Hermione's and let a few tears of her own streak down.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
By the time that the second week after term was over, Harry had decided that he wanted Madam Pomfrey to give him something that would help mend his bones faster. The potion had worked overnight, and he decided that he wanted to try and walk the next day.  
  
Harry had just swung his legs over the side of the bed when Dumbledore came walking in. He walked steadily and intently up to Harry, watching as the boy tried his best to stand. He held out his arm to Harry, which Harry gratefully took and straightened his composure.  
  
"I suppose you heard," Harry said as he took one step forward, a sharp shot of pain going up his arm.  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
"Well, what happens now?" Harry asked as he walked a few more steps away from Dumbledore on shaky legs.  
  
"What do you mean? Am I upset? No. After all, the same thing happened to me when I was in my sixth year. She was a Slytherin, too."  
  
Harry turned around and shot Dumbledore a surprised look. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Once again he was left speechless.  
  
"Yes, I was upset at the time. But I loved her, and that was all that mattered." The twinkle left Dumbledores eyes as he spoke of her.  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked.  
  
"It doesn't matter now. Waht does matter is that you and Hermione both have either a problem or a blessing on your hands. You need to start putting your priorities in their right order."  
  
Harry focused on the task of walking again. The strides were coming easier to him, and he noticed that before long he could almost walk with no pain. He turned around to walk back and sit down on his bed. He layed back on his pillow and threw his legs behind where Dumbledore sat.  
  
"So is that all you came here to say?" Harry asked.  
  
"No," Dumbledore stuck out his hand, and Harry took it. "I came to congratulate you. I don't think that you could have found a better witch."  
  
Harry smiled and shook Dumbledore's hand.  
  
"I must get back to my study now, if you'll excuse me."  
  
Dumbledore got up and left the hospital wing. He walked through many corridors before coming to the portrait that would lead him to his office. He walked in and was greeted by Fawkes. Dumbledore smiled and sat down in his chair. He turned and opened a large cabinet behind his desk.  
  
"I haven't used you in a while, my friend," Dumbledore said as he pulled the pensieve out of the cabinet. He set it on the desk and dipped his wand into the water. It began to swirl, and he reached in his hand.  
  
Dumbledore found himself standing in a flower shop in downtown London. He was buying Anne roses. She had always liked roses. He looked up to see his almost sixty-year younger form standing at the counter paying for the flowers.  
  
He followed himself out of the shop and into the street. He watched as the flowers that he had been holding fell from his hands. He knew that something was wrong. Even through memories he could still feel the tingling sensation of something wrong.  
  
And then he felt himself running on his street to his home; their home. He heard a scream and a door slam as he rounded the corner to their smal house in a secluded neighborhood that was only half-muggle. He followed himself as he ran inside the house to find Anne laying on the ground with the small lightening-bolt shaped scar on her forehead. He looked up and knew that whoever had done it was gone. Probably disapparated out.  
  
He watched as he bent down and took Anne into his arms, his hands running through her silky black hair. He cried as he realized that he would never get to look into her beautiful dark eyes ever again. Never hear the sound of her voice. He kissed her pale cheeks and ran a finger over her cold lips. A tear fell.  
  
Dumbledore heard the sound of their son crying in the nursery. He followed himself as he walked down the hallway and entered the second room on the right. A baby of no more than two stood in his crib crying. He lifted his arms to Dumbledore when he walked in the room.  
  
"Samuel," Dumbledore said as he cradled the child in his arms. He ran his fingers through the child's black tendrils of hair.  
  
A waft of grey passed and Dumbledore found himself standing alone on a hill in front of a grave. He threw a red rose down on the grave. They had always been her favorites...  
  
Dumbledore leaned down and touched the cool slate tombstone as he read the words to himself.  
  
Anne Bridgette Snape  
  
1917 - 1934  
  
~Love Eternal~  
  
Dumbledore saw the grey once again and he found himself standing in front of a young man that looked to be about twenty. He stepped out of the way of the boys vision so he could watch himself as the two interacted.  
  
"Yeah, she's still tired, but you can come in and see her if you want," the man said. Dumbledore followed the young man and a much older version of himself into what looked like a wizard hospital room. He smiled as he saw a woman sitting in a hospital bed holding an infant.  
  
"Would you like to hold your grandson, Albus?" the woman said weakly.  
  
Dumbledore watched as he stepped up and had the baby placed in his arms. The baby opened his dark eyes and looked at him. The eyes were so much like Anne's. The infant gripped on his finger as he played with it's fingers.  
  
"What's his name?" Dumbledore asked as he looked at Samuel.  
  
"We named him after Karen's father, Serverus."  
  
Dumbledore looked back down at the baby one last time before everything went grey. He found himself once again in his office, soft tears rolling down his cheeks.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Jeremy, we're home!" Michelle called from the doorway.  
  
Hermione's father came around the corner and pulled his wife and daughter into a large hug. He kissed both of them on the cheek before pulling back and making sure taht all limbs were attached to his daughter and everything was in oreder.  
  
"Honey, I'm sure you've got unpacking to do upstairs, and me and your father will go and have a chat."  
  
Hermione smiled weakly and grabbed her trunk, hauling it up the staircase. She heaved it over the top step and down the hallway into her room. Michelle grabbed Jeremy by the arm and pulled him into the living room.  
  
"We have to talk," she said before they disappeared.  
  
Hermione was unpacking her things fifteen minutes later when she heard it. The sound of yelling from downstairs. She began to shake a bit when she started to make out the muffled words from downstairs.  
  
"Why in the bloody fucking hell wasn't I told about this sooner?!!" Jeremy yelled from downstairs. Hermione could hear her mother's soft voice trying to reason with him.  
  
"I just found out this afternoon."  
  
"How could we let this happen?!"  
  
"It's not like we can be with her twenty-four hours a day, Jeremy!"  
  
"Well I'm, going to get to the bottom of this sodding problem right now!"  
  
"She doesn't need this right now, Jeremy! Jeremy!"  
  
Hermione backed up against the headboard of her bed as she heard the stomping of footsteps up the staircase. Her door burst open and slammed against the wall, breaking a hole where thd oorknob was.  
  
"How could you?!" Jeremy hissed loudly.  
  
"I'm sorry, Daddy." Hermione collapsed and cried into her pillow. Jeremy's heart broke when he saw his daughter begin to cry. He lightened up and went to sit down on the edge of the bed. He put a warm hand on Hermione's back.  
  
"I didn't mean to yell at you, sweetheart," Jeremy said quietly.  
  
"And I didn't mean for this to happen, Daddy. you don't know how sorry I am."  
  
"Why did you let something like this happen?"  
  
"I don't know. It just happened. At least he's not a stupid prat like most men are! He's sweet and I love him, Daddy."  
  
Jeremy sighed and let his shoulders slump. "I need some time alone." Jeremey got up and waked out the door.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Harry stood in the foyer of the Dursley's house with his belongings at his side. He heard laughter coming from the kitchen and assumed that it was time for Dudley's second brunch of the day. Harry left his things sitting in the middle of the hallway and advanced forward into the kitchen.  
  
"Oh, you're home, I see," Uncle vernon said in his deep voice. "It's about time. We need someone to weed the garden."  
  
"I'm afraid I can't do that this week."  
  
Uncle Vernon glared opened-mouthed at Harry. He tightened his grip on the fork that he held in his hand. "And why the bloody hell not?" Vernon asked with genuine interest.  
  
"Didn't you get Professor McGonagall's letter?" Harry asked, apparently annoyed.  
  
"We saw one of those annoying little owls fluttering outside the window, but it was raining and we didn't want it to come flapping its wet wings in here."  
  
Harry clenched his fists, and through a stiff jaw managed to mutter, "So you let it stay outside in the rain?"  
  
"Of course we did."  
  
A glass busted on the table. Harry looked at it nonchalantly and began to speak. "Well I am late getting here because of an accident at school. I am recovering and can't do any of your chores for at least a week. So sorry."  
  
Vernon was picking up the pieces of the glass as he spoke.  
  
"It's a wonder you didn't kill yourself. That's why you aren't considered normal like us. We don't put ourselves in danger like your kind do."  
  
Harry's face turned red as he became angrier and angrier. Another glass busted on the table and Vernon seemed to be getting angry as well. Petunia stood by the sink, her back pressed up against it, afriad to see what might happen. Dudley was cowering at his end of the table.  
  
"Go to your room, boy." Vernon said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Gladly."  
  
Harry sat on his bed reading through one of his books that night, and Hedwig was in her cage on top of Harry's trunk sleeping. harry felt as though he could fall asleep, and he probably would have if it hadn't been for the insistent tapping sound on his window. He looked up to see a small brown owl fluttering violently outside. He walked over to the window and opened it, taking the parchment from the owl and paying it before it flew off.  
  
Harry sat down on his bed and read the letter.  
  
Dear Harry~  
  
Hello, it's Victor. I was hoping to get in touch with you about your animagus training. I've heard that your muggle family doesn't like it when you do any sort of magic, so I need you to meet me in my London office for your training. I heard about your accident with the broom, and I hope that you are well. I waited until I thought that you were mostly recovered before sending this, so I hope that I am within good time. Here is the time of our meeting, and I hope to see you there.  
  
Victor  
  
Harry smiled and wrote down the time and place for his animagus training. It would take place in two days in downtown London. Maybe he could sneak out and see Hermione while he was about.  
  
Just as Harry began to think about Hermione, another owl fluttered into the window that he had left open. Harry immediately recognised it as Hermione's owl. He took the letter and sent the owl on it's way.  
  
Dear Harry~  
  
I hope you are well. By now you should be up and about, maybe even home. I am fine. A little on the sick side, but that's usually only every morning. And sometimes after bedtime, but that tends to happen when you're pregnant. I told mum about the baby the day I got back. She wasn't thrilled, but she's supportive. Dad on the other hand exploded when he heard. He's still pissed. I want to see you so much it hurts, Harry. I'm going to talk mum into taking me to Diagon Alley to do some shopping, and maybe you can meet us there. She'd love to see you. Anyway, I expect a letter ASAP.  
  
I love you~  
  
Hermione  
  
Harry collapsed back on his bed and let out a breath that he didn't realize he'd been holding. He hated not being with Hermione as much as she hated being away from him. Harry set Hermione's letter on his nightstand and reached over and turned off his light. He thought of nothing but Hermione and dreamed of nothing but her throughtout the night.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
For once in his life, the Dursleys had complied with letting him out of the house for a day on his own. It was the best feeling in the world to be free. But seeing as how he had never been into London by himself, he didn't really know how to get around. There were many times that HArry had found himself lost and had to ask directions. But soon enough he found himself standing in the main room of Victor's office.  
  
Victor standing in a far corner of the room talking to a man in a brilliant green cloak. The man tipped his head to Harry before apparating out. Victor walked over to Harry and smiled.  
  
"Let's start out with the normal warm up excersizes," Victor said.  
  
Harry grew his hands to twice their size and to half their size. then he did the same thing to his feet, and finished up by growing out his hair and shrinking it short. He did all of this with remarkable speed, his injuries now a thing of the past and causing him no pain.  
  
"Everything looks to be in order. Now I want you to imagine a wolf. I want you to embrace the animal in your mind. Be the animal."  
  
Harry stared blankly at a wall past Victor's head. He concentrated as hard as he could before a tingling feeling came over him. Once again he could smell the forbidden forest and hear the growling. But he couldn't see the forest. He saw the wall past Victor's head.  
  
Harry shook himself out of the trance before looking at Victor and wondering why Victor was always smiling when he came out of his trance.  
  
"That was good. You're starting to develop the vocal chords for the wolf," Victor said.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Did you hear the growling?"  
  
"Yes," Harry said hesitantly.  
  
"That was you. Not the dream, but you. Now try changing your vocal chords again, and make some sound."  
  
Harry thought about it for a miinute before his throat felt strange. It wasn't like anything he'd ever felt before. When he went to ask Victor about it, nothing came out but a low barking noise. Harry tried to talk again, but he got the same sound.  
  
Victor crossed his arms in front of his chest and urged Harry to try and see what else he could make with his new-found voice.  
  
Harry snapped loudly, making Victor jump sharply. A smile spread across Harry's face as he explored a vast range of sounds from the whimper to the growl, and after several tries, he managed to get out a long howl.  
  
"That's very good, Harry. You're progressing quite quickly. At this pace, it won't be long before you can fully change."  
  
Harry thanked Victor and hurried out the door. He was going to meet Hermione in Diagon Alley today.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Hermione sat opposite her father and next to her mother at a sidewalk cafe in Diagon Alley. Tension ran high between the three people. She knew that things would only get worse when Harry arrived. He didn't know that she was going to bring her father with her, and that might scare him off.  
  
Hermione looked up as she heard a few girls crossed in front of their table. They were whispering and giggling to themselves.  
  
"Did you see him?" one said.  
  
"Yeah, he's so cute in person," said the other.  
  
"Jsut think, Harry Potter. And we saw him."  
  
The two girls passed by and Hermione stiffened. She looked at her parents and the looks on their faces were quite a sight. Her father looked confused and her mother had a quirked eyebrow.  
  
"Why would they be so excited to see Harry?" Her father asked.  
  
"Oh, right. Harry is the most famous person in the wizard world. I might have forgotten to mention that little detail."  
  
"Famous? for what?" Her father asked.  
  
Hermione didn't have the time to answer before she was jumping up and running through the crowd and into Harry's arms. She kissed him hard as she melted into his arms. People on the street stopped to watch the scene, and some took pictures. It was after all, Harry Potter. And when it came to his love life, it had to be everyone's business.  
  
Hermione pulled away from Harry when she heard her mother clear her throat loudly. She turned around, blushed a little, and stepped back, entwining her fingers into Harry's.  
  
"Mum, Dad, this is Harry."  
  
Harry reached out and shook Hermione's parents' hands. Jeremy kept a firm rasp on Harry's hand, making sure taht Harry knew what and who he was dealing with. Harry seemed almost scared of the muggle.  
  
"Well, looks like you two have some talking to do. Hermione, didn't you say that you needed to get some shopping done?" Michelle said as she tugged on Hermione's robes.  
  
Hermione nodded and turned to walk away, leaving a stunned Harry and a smiling father to talk for a while.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Hermione stood inside Madam Malkin's when she heard a calm voice from behind her. She turned and saw Harry standing there with a grin on his face. He reached out to her and pulled her into his arms, kissing her forehead lightly.  
  
"I see no broken bones. What's going on here? Why so happy?"  
  
"Everything is going to be fine. Your father isn't really upset anymore."  
  
"How did you manage to pull that one off?"  
  
Hermione and Harry walked out of the robes shop with their fingers entwined together. They walked down Diagon Alley, looking in the shop windows as they went.  
  
"We just talked and I think he understands what you mean to me. It's just really hard to explain."  
  
Hermione stopped in the middle of the street and kissed Harry lightly on the lips for everyone to see. She kissed his cheeks and he wrapped his arms under her robes and around her back. They stood in the middle of the alley for the second time that day kissing. And also for the second time that day they heard the familiar sound of a throat being cleared behind them.  
  
"Do you think that you two could do that someplace a little more privately?" Michelle asked.  
  
"Don't give them ideas!" Jeremy scolded.  
  
"Why not? What else do they have to learn?" Michelle said defensively.  
  
"Harry, how would you like to stay with us and get rid of those horrid people you stay with for the rest of the week?" Michelle asked.  
  
Harry's face lit up. He looked at Hermione who was also smiling brightly.  
  
"That would be absolutely perfect."  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Harry found himself standing in his living room with the Grangers and the Dursleys. Both families were eying each other suspiciously. Vernon looked repulsed at the idea of letting Harry go and stay at the Grangers' house.  
  
"Why should I let you go, boy?" Vernon asked.  
  
"Mr. Dursley, Harry will be fine with us. We'll just take him off of your hands for a few days. That's all." Jeremy said.  
  
Harry and Hermione stood in the corner of the room, trying their best to become transparent to the others. They thought that Vernon was just about to say yes when Dudley came running down the stairs as fast as his fat legs could carry him. He stopped halfway, panting with the effort. He had something clutched in his hand. something that looked vaguely familiar...  
  
Harry opened his eyes wide at the parchment. Dudley had been in his room! He had found Hermione's letter!  
  
Harry went running across the room and rushed at Dudley. He lunged for the letter that Dudley held, but Dudley shoved him off. He went running to hs father. Harry tripped him on the way and he sprawled out across the floor. Harry reached up and grabbed the letter, sighing in relief.  
  
Until Vernon reached down and took the letter out of Harry's hand.  
  
Vernon turned a deep shade of purple as he read the words on the parchment. He read the letter several times, each time growing a deeper color. Harry layed on the floor, scared to get up. The Grangers all looked very confused. But Hermione clutched a protective hand across her stomach as she realized what Vernon had.  
  
"I thought we had taught you better than this, boy. What have you done? Is this her?" Vernon grabbed Hermione by the arm. She grimaced in pain. Jeremy reached over and grasped Vernon's arm, trying to pull it off of his daughter, but he wasn't as strong as Vernon. "Is this the slut?!"  
  
Harry stood up from the floor and walked over to Hermione. He put a protective arm around her and shielded her from Vernon. Vernon dropped his hand from Hermione when he saw a bright flash of red pass over Harry's eyes.  
  
"Get out." Vernon said as calmy as he could muster. "GET OUT!!!" he shouted loud enough to rattle the windows. Vernon dropped the letter on the floor and turned to leave the room.  
  
Harry looked at Hermione's parents who stood in the corner of the room looking absolutely outraged. Jeremy's face was one that could kill. Michelle didn't know what to think. She stood there with her mouth open, and her hands clenched in fists at her side.  
  
"Get your things, Harry. And hurry. We'll be waiting in the car."  
  
Jeremy, Michelle, and Hermione left the house quietly as Harry walked upstairs to get his belongings.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
END CHAPTER FIVE  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
a/n: REVIEW ME! REVIEW ME!! and message me, for crying out loud. tell your friends! CURSEoftheSCOTS 


	6. Almost Normal

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
CHAPTER SIX  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
title: No Take Backs  
  
rating: PG13  
  
keywords: Harry/Hermione  
  
category: romance, angst, humor  
  
summary: when harry and hermione finally make that connection, what harry gets is more than what he bargained for.  
  
a/n: this one was a bitch to write. i hated writing it. i hate this chap. jsutbecause of writing it., it's short because it was hell and i had to get out. just odn't critique my writing on this one piece, please. READ AND REVIEW!  
  
disclaimer: it's around here somewhere...shifts some papers, looking  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
The bright morning sun piltered in through the thin veil of white drapery that covered the window. The rays brought light and happioness to everything that it touched. It came in quiet as a morning fog; the same one that had come in during the early morning to cover everything in the mist. But it was gone and the sun touched Hermione's eyes softly.  
  
She shut her eyes tightly and rolled over, hugging her pillow as she did so. She moaned loudly, throwing the covers over her head. Ah, comfort again. And then it came. As quickly as she had rolled over, she was up running out of her room and down the hallway to the bathroom.  
  
A loud, insistent knocking came on the door and she heard Harry's voice from the other side. The room that he stayed in was right next to hers, and he must have heard her as she ran.  
  
Harry stood on the other side of the door, knocking loudly, trying to get her to open up. Harry turned around at the feel of a heavy hand on his shoulder. He looked into the face of Jeremy.  
  
"She'll be alright. It's just morning sickness. Michelle went through the same thing with Hermione. Come on, let's go and have some coffee."  
  
Harry nodded and followed Jeremy downstairs to the kitchen where they both got out differnt things for a simple breakfast. Harry heard the shower start as he sat down for his coffee. A deep tension hung in the air as he sat across from Jeremy at the table.  
  
Jeremy tried to make civil conversation with Harry to lighten things up, but it didn't work. Harry just sat across fromJeremy nervously clutching his cup of coffee for dear life. When Jeremy leaned across the table, Harry stiffened up.  
  
"So I want the honest to God truth, Potter," Jeremy began in a rough voice. "Do you love my daughter?"  
  
Harry cleared his throat and thought of Hermione. A smile adorned his face, answering all of Jeremy's doubts. But Harry spoke anyway.  
  
"She means the world to me."  
  
"Who means the world to you?" Hermione asked as she came into the kitchen with dripping wet hair. She wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. She went to draw away, but Harry held onto her.  
  
"-You- mean the world to me," Harry said as he reached in to steal a kiss from her soft lips. Hermione made a soft noise in the back of her throat before pulling away and going to dig through the cabinets for something to eat.  
  
"So, Mione, how are you this morning?" Harry asked as he came up behind her to help her reach something on the top shelf.  
  
"I was good until I had to wake up and get sick. But that's just normal."  
  
Harry smiled and closed the cabinet door before sitting back at the table. He yawned and wrapped his hands around his mug of coffee, letting the warmness of the mug fill his hands. He felt warm inside just sitting there at the table inside the Grangers' home. Almost normal. But then he really didn't know normal. He would never know normal because of who he was.  
  
Hermione sat down next to him with an extra large bowl of cereal. She spooned in some sugar to the milk and began to eat, shoveling it in her mouth as quickly as she could. almsot like she had never eaten anything before in her life.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Harry asked. Jeremy laughed from behind his morning paper on the other side of the table.  
  
"Yes, and I think I'll have another when this one is done."  
  
Hermione went back to eating and Harry reached over to grab a piece of the newspaper. He opened it and looked to the title of the page. It was the sports section. He scanned the pages looking for anything that he would recognize, but then he remembered that it was a muggle newspaper. He settled on a section about football, and layed paper on the table in confusion when he was done.  
  
"I don't get it," he said in a confused voice.  
  
"What don't you get?" Jeremy asked.  
  
"Football. It's confusing. I mean, what's the use in running all over the field after one tiny little ball like this?"  
  
"You have to remember that it's like quidditch in the sense that you have to chase after one tiny little ball," Hermione said as she got up to get another bowl of cereal.  
  
"Jeez, that's a lot of food. Should you be eating that much?" Harry asked as he reached over and stole her spoon, taking a large bite of the food. She yanked the spoon out of his mouth, the metal clanking against his teeth and she began to eat again.  
  
"I have to eat this much. Get used to it." Hermione smiled and rubbed a hand over her stomach.  
  
"What, a congregation in the kitchen and you didn't invite me?" Michelle asked as she occupied the last empty chair at the table. She reached over and stole Hermione's spoon as well, taking a few large bites.  
  
"What is this, a community bowl?" Hermione asked, appauled.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Harry sat on the couch in Hermione's living room with his eyes stuck to the moving pictures on the television screen. Even though he had lived his life with the Dursleys, he had still never been given the luxury of television. Now watching television seemed to be one of his favorite past times aside from quidditch and snogging Hermione.  
  
"You hawve to be kidding me!" Harry stood up and threw some popcorn at the screen. "You let him blow right past you, you stupid git!" Hermione stood in the doorway and laughed quietly at Harry.  
  
Harry was watching a football game. Every since reading about it in the newpaper at breakfast earlier in the week, he had been curious. Now he was in love with it, and whenever a game was found to be on television, the world stopped and Harry was sucked in.  
  
"Don't let him do that! If you're a professional, shouldn't you bloody well know how to play the sodding game?!" Harry was yelling loudly at the screen.  
  
Hermione came in and braved Harry's couch scene, sitting next to him. She leaned against the arm of the couch and faced the screen. One of the teams scored a goal and Harry lept up off of the couch in a joyous dance. He turned a few circles before sitting back down and becoming engorged with the game again.  
  
Hermione reached over to grab some popcorn at the same time as Harry. When their hands met, Harry jumped in shock, throwing his food all over the floor around them. He turned and looked at Hermione with wide eyes.  
  
"You scared the hell out of me!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Well, it's my job to do more than that," Hermione said seductively. She grazed a finger over Harry's bottom lip. It quivered under her touch, and she could feel his sharp intake of breath.  
  
"Is it?" He asked.  
  
"You know, Harry, my parents aren't going to be back from work for a while," Hermione stood up and trapped Harry's face between her hands. "We could always find ways to occupy our time." She reached down and kissed his lips softly.  
  
In the background of the room the television was announcing the score of Harry's football team. They had won their game with just seconds left on the clock. Harry vaguely heard this announcement in the back of his mind as he was jumping up from the couch to follow Hermione up the stairs and into her room.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Jeremy, you should be happy for her. After all, she's in love."  
  
Michelle pushed the door open and set her keys on the table near the entrance. She took off her rain-soaked coat and hung it on a hook. Jeremy follwed in behind, folding his umbrella and taking off his coat as well. He put his hands on Michelle's shoulders and turned her to face him.  
  
"I know she's in love, but I still can't help but want to protect her. She's still my little girl."  
  
Michelle rested her forehead against Jeremy's. She closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath. Jeremy held her face and kissed her nose. She giggled lightly.  
  
"I love it when you're like this," Michelle siad.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Romantic. How about we go spend some -ersonal- time together?"  
  
Jeremy smiled slyly. He let his hands drop from Michelle's hair and he practically ran up the stairs. Halfway there, he stopped and looked back over at Michelle. A curious look crossed his face and he scanned the room.  
  
"What's wrong?" Michelle asked.  
  
"Where -is- Hermione?" He asked. "And while I'm at that, where is Harry?"  
  
Michelle raised her eyebrows and followed Jeremy up the stairs. They stopped just outside of Hermione's room. The door was closed which was unusual for this time of day.  
  
Jeremy's face became very stiff as he reached up to turn the doorknob. He clenched his teeth tight as he turned. Michelle looked hisitantly up at Jeremy. She knew exactly what they would find upon opening the door. And she could do nothing more than hope that Jeremy wasn't in the mood to kill.  
  
Jeremy looked down at Michelle and dropped his hand from the door. He bit his lip and turned his head away from her.  
  
"I can't do it," he said hoarsely. "She's in love, and I'm not one to go and break up her relationship. Even if she is doing what we warned her not to do."  
  
Michelle smiled and reached up to kiss her husband. She grabbed his hand and pulled him on down the hallway and into their bedroom where the door was shut and locked, and they followed the same path that Hermione and Harry had followed hours earlier.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-  
  
Hermione took a deep breath of air as she awakened from her sleep. She could smell Harry's scent radiating from everywhere. It was embedded in her hair, her bed, and all over her skin. She reached over to touch him, but all that was there was emptiness. She opened her eyes and looked around. It was dark. She had slept longer than she had meant to.  
  
A long, loud howl was heard outside her window. She got up and wrapped her robes tightly around her body. Walking to the window was tough, as her legs were shaky and she was a little sore from her afternoon. She parted the curtains and looked out the window. There was nothing.  
  
She looked up at the dark sky and watched what few stars she could make out through the lights of the neighborhood. But what got to her was the moon. It was a full moon. It called to her.  
  
A hand on her back brought her out of her trance. She jumped slightly and turned around to face Harry. He was different somehow. There was a feeling that radiated from his every pore. And that feeling called to her as well.  
  
"Harry," she said shakily. "What's different?" she asked softly, looking at his eyes. A bright flash of silver passed through them and she shivered. She had never seen Harry's eyes turn silver.  
  
"The moon is full tonight."  
  
Hermione touched Harry's bare shoulder and it almost burned her fingers. She pulled back from him and back up against the window. A fear raced through her body as Harry looked away from the sky and down at her robe- clad form. She let her hands drop at her side, the robe falling open to reveal her bare body.  
  
Harry advanced two steps toward her and reached out. She closed her eyes tightly and waited for the burn. But it didn't come. Instead, she felt the most wonderful feeling she had ever felt coming from Harry's touch on her stomach. She opened her eyes and watched Harry as he knelt down to kiss her stomach, mumbling some enchantment that Hermione had never heard before.  
  
Hermione reached down and touched Harry's head. He stood and hugged her to him tightly. Hermione rested her head on his shoulder and let his warmth cover her.  
  
"I love you," Hermione said in a shaky voice.  
  
"And I love you as well."  
  
Hermione smiled into Harry's skin, kissing it softly.  
  
"Tonight is special for us," Harry said as he pulled Hermione with him back to the bed.  
  
"Why tonight?"  
  
"There is no explanation. You should be able to feel it," Harry pulled the covers over the both of them after Hermione distributed her robe to the floor. "Can you feel it?"  
  
Hermione nodded and reached out for Harry's hand. She entwined their fingers and kissed his hand softly. Harry ran his free hand along the length of her arm. They shifted positions until they were both content with happiness, and together they fell asleep.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
The slow rise and fall of her chest was a welcomed sight to Harry. With every breath she took he knew that she was alright. Having her in such close proximity was comforting to him in every way. He needed to be near her as much as he possibly could. As close to her and their child.  
  
Their child. The one thing that was the only physical link between their souls. Harry moved the blanket that covered her body down to her waist, much to her sleepy protest of mumbles. He watched as her stomach moved up and down as she took each breath. A lump formed in Harry's throat as he looked at the small but defined hump in Hermione's stomach. He had never noticed it before now. But now that he saw it, a new proud feeling emerged from within him. A smile formed across his face as he reached out and touched the soft skin.  
  
"It's hard to believe," Hermione said as she opened her eyes and placed her hand over his.  
  
"Yes. I can't wait until we have him or her in our arms."  
  
"What do you think the baby will be?"  
  
"Hopefully a boy," Harry said. "But I wouldn't argue with a girl. Especially if she were to turn out as beautiful as you." Harry ran a finger along Hermione's jawline.  
  
"As long as the baby is magical, I'll be fine."  
  
"It makes me so angry to think about what Vernon said to you," Harry said with a furrowed brow. "I should go and teach him a lesson."  
  
"You will not. I won't have you thrown into Azkaban before this child is born."  
  
"Who said I was going to use magic? Who even said that I was going after Vernon?"  
  
"Dudley would make a better target, wouldn't he?"  
  
Harry laughed heartily and rolled onto his back, letting the coolness of the sheets seep into his skin. He sighed heavily and stretched his arms above his head. Hermione yawned and rolled onto her side. She clutched her pillow onto her stomach and nestled her head onto Harry's chest.  
  
"I left some of my books back at the Dursleys. I completely forgot about them. I'm going to have to go back and get them," Harry said.  
  
"I don't want you to go back there. You'll just get yourself into trouble."  
  
"Oh, come on, Hermione. I'm Harry Potter. Trouble follows me wherever I go."  
  
"You have a point, but just try to be good."  
  
Harry smiled and kissed her cheek. He got out of bed and ignored Hermione's dirty comments about his current state of undress. Some of the comments had been fairly tempting, but even though his head told him not to go crawling back to her, his body acted differently. It was because of this that Hermione started a whole new series of comments.  
  
"Mione, why haven't your parents said anything about me staying in here? I mean, this is the second or third time I've slept in here with you."  
  
"I guess they know that there's nothing much we haven't done already."  
  
"Good point. I'll see you in a bit."  
  
Harry walked out of the room and closed the door. She heard his clunky footsteps as he walked down the hallway to the bathroom. After a while, she heard his steps as he went down the stairs, and then she heard the door open and shut as he had left.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
The door of number four Privet Drive opened and Dudley Dursley stood before Harry with a piece of cake stuck in his mouth. He looked surprised to see Harry standing before him. He swallowed his cake and gave Harry an interpretation of a death look, but it backfired and Harry's anger sent him accidently magically flying backwards into the house. Harry entered and closed the door.  
  
Dudley was laying on the hard floor when Harry came in. The anger that flared in Harry's eyes made him almost look like a dark wizard. He stood above Dudley, waiting for him to get up.  
  
"What do you want, Harry? You know you aren't supposed to be here." Dudley stood up and tried to regain his composure.  
  
"I don't want anything but to beat the shit out of you. And I'm going to do it, also."  
  
"But you can't use magic."  
  
"I know."  
  
Harry stared Dudkey in his fat face before punching him hard in the jaw. Dudley's head snapped to the side, the fat shaking before settling back down. Dudley reahed up and touched his face, the pain radiating throughout his skull.  
  
"Now why'd you have to go and do that?" Dudley asked.  
  
"Oh, that isn't the start of it. Fight back, you git."  
  
Harry stood there with his hands at his sides, waiting for Dudley to take a punch. And when Dudley did, Harry stepped out of the way. Dudley plunged his fist into the wall, leaving a large dent and partial hole.  
  
Dudley charged at Harry, cursing and trying his best to hit him. Harry landded a good punch square into Dudley's stomach, sending him backwards onto the floor again. Dudley struggled to breathe, the air having been knocked out of him from the kick. Harry went and stood over him again, looking down at the blubbering mass of fat.  
  
He laughed and was about to step on him before Dudley grabbed his ankle and tripped him. Harry's head hit the floor hard, the sound audible, echoing off of the walls in the large hallway. Dudley stood up and leaned over Harry. He laughed and landed a good punch into Harry's stomach. Harry tried his bes to suck air into his deprived lungs.  
  
"That'sll teach you to mess with a Dursley." dudley walked off, his hand at his cheek, leaving Harry stunned in the middle of the hallway.  
  
"Oh no it doesn't." Harry stood up and ran at Dudley, jumping and kicking him in the back before he knew what had hit him. Dudley yelled loudly at the feeling of several of his vertebrae popping loudly. Dudley adjusted his shoulders, the pain now coming from that area as well. He turned around to face Harry.  
  
"Is this about that letter from your whore?"  
  
Harry's eyes turned a glowing red to match his anger. Dudley flinched, knowing that he had said the wrong thing. he began to run as fast as he could up the stairs. Dudley began to run into his bedroom at the end of the hall. Harry followed slowly behind.  
  
A feelign came over Harry as he began to stealthily walk up the staircase. He began to feel the mind and the moon. He felt the forest mist, and all at once Harry saw the world through differnt eyes. As quickly as it came, it was gone and Harry smiled an evil smile. He began to advance more quickly toward Dudley's room.  
  
Harry stood outside the door and rapped lightly on the wood. Dudley yelled that he was going to call the authorities, but that didn't bother Harry. Instead, he knocked lightly again. Dudley yelled something about Harry going home to his slut, and Harry could feel the red passing behind his eyes.  
  
Harry knocked once more, and Dudley came to the door, yanking it open. It happened so fast that neither Harry or Dudley knew what was happening. Harry jumped onto Dudley with all of his being. He didn't feel like himself. And judging by the expresion on Dudley's face, he wasn't himself. But then there was that noise that had haunted his dreams.  
  
That growling sound. And it was coming from him.  
  
Harry looked down at Dudley. Dudley's face and upper body was scratched up pretty bad and blood was getting everywhere. Harry then realized that he had paws. And claws. And he was furry.  
  
He was a wolf.  
  
Harry had gotten over the initial shock to look up just as Dudley brought the golf club down on his shoulder. And then the world went black.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Hermione sat up in her chair and yelled. Her parents looked over at her like she was crazy. She barely gave them enough time to ask what was wrong before dragiing them out the door and into the car, yelling at them to go to the Dursleys. She knew that something had happened to Harry.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Harry opened his eyes and looked around. He wasn't at the Dursley's, that much was for sure. The light in the room was blindingly bright, clouding his vision. A figure appeared to hover over his face and speak. She had no words and she looked like an angel. Harry gazed up at her questioningly before passing into blackness again.  
  
"He's out again," Hermione said with a sigh.  
  
"He'll come to eventually. Just give him some time," Michelle said.  
  
Hermione reached up and played with a lock of Harry's hair. It had a few strands of grey in it. But not the texture of normal hair. It was too coarse feeling. Hermione let the hair go and pulled down the blankets over Harry's chest to examine his brusies again.  
  
Harry had a massive bruise parallel to his head on his left shoudler. It was in a straight line, and Hermione assumed that it was from the golf club that had been found near Harry when they had found him on Dudley's floor.  
  
The bruise was now a deep red color with purple coming up on the small pores. Hermione looked at Harry's stomach. He had a bruise there that wasn't as bad as his shoulder, but looked like it would be there for a while. It was about the size of the sole of a shoe.  
  
Hermione thought about Dudley. She had broken a rule of not using magic outside of school to place a charm on Dudley so that he wouldn't remember how his body had gotten scratched up, or why there was a golf club and grey hair all over the floor. It had been a risky move, but Hermione would rather take the chances with the ministry than with the local authorities.  
  
Harry opened his eyes again and saw the angel hovering over him. He smiled at her and tried to speak. A sharp pain that struck his entire brain made him cry out and he felt like anythign could wait, as long as the pain stopped. And it did stop.  
  
The blackness stopped it.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
END CHAPTER SIX (thank god)  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
a/n: told you it was hell. but i had to appease some of you and put the whoole dudlkey getting the shit kicked out of him thing. i love to chat, and i need story ideas. MESSAGE ME, and then REVIEW ME!!! if you review, the story stands out to people, and you can say, 'ha! i read it before you!' 


	7. Separation

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
title: No Take Backs  
  
rating: PG13  
  
keywords: Harry/Hermione  
  
category: romance, angst  
  
summary: when harry and hermione finnaly make that connection, what harry gets is more than he bargained for.  
  
a/n: this chap wasn't as ba as the last one. this chap gives everyone the answers that they'vee been asking about from the other chaps. it's pretty good. and...yeah. READ AND REVIEW! (if you review, i have more reviews and more people notice the story).  
  
disclaimer: i don't understand! puts head in hadns and cries  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
The cool tile floor was a comfort for Hermione as she layed her head on the side of the bath tub. She had one hand layed over her stomach and the other clutched the side of the toilet. This morning had been one of the worst cases of morning sickness she had ever had. It had woken her from a dreamless sleep and brought her running to the bathroom faster than any other case had. Even now as she was done throwing up, she still felt an uneasiness in her stomach.  
  
It had been two weeks from the time that they had brought Harry home from the Dursleys. He was fine now, but the blackout spells had been terrible on her nerves. And the scariest thing for her was how Harry talked about waking up and seeing angels. She didn't think that he was that close to death.  
  
Another wave of nausea hit her and she began throwing up again. She clutched at her stomach in complete agony, the nausea making her wish for death. She heard the door click open and saw Harry step through. He sat down next to her on the floor and put an arm around her shoulders. She leaned her head aginst him and closed her eyes.  
  
"I'll be so glad to have this kid out of me," Hermione said as she layed a hand aross her stomach again. Harry reached a hand over to covers hers.  
  
"I can imagine. But I do have to say that you -are- cute when you're pregnant."  
  
Harry kissed her temple and rested his head on top of hers. They sat on the bathroom floor like that with the door ajar until Hermione's nausea had subsided for the day. They heard Michelle and Jeremy's door open and padded feet come out. It was Jeremy. He looked in the door at the two of them sitting on the floor and pinched the bridge of his nose.  
  
"It's too early," he muttered as he walked downstairs.  
  
Harry laughed and stood. He helped Hermione to stand. After cleaning up and the both of them brushing their teeth, they walked out of the bathroom and back into their bedroom. Hermione began getting dressed for the day. She was pulling her shirt over her head when a thought struck her.  
  
"Harry, we need to go shopping today."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"I need to buy some more clothes. These are beginning to get tight on me."  
  
Harry threw on a pair of pants and a blue shirt. He buttoned up the shirt and put his glasses on. He ran a hand through his hair and looked in the mirror. For a second he touched his scar, and then turned around to look at Hermione.  
  
"Well we'll go shopping, then."  
  
Hermione smiled and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and kissed his neck. He pulled her mouth up and kissed it tenderly. He nudged her neck with his nose, planting seductive kisses along the muscle there.  
  
"If you keep that up, we won't make it out of the house."  
  
"Oh, don't tempt me. You know I'll keep it up."  
  
Harry began to kiss her neck again, and she shoved him back with a little force. She put her hands on her hips and tilted her head to the side. Harry pouted his bottom lips and tried to look sad. Hermione saw through this and became more stern.  
  
"We are going shopping today. There will not be -any- sex until we get home. And -no- snogging in the dressing rooms."  
  
"But-"  
  
"I mean it, Harry!"  
  
Harry smiled and walked back up to her. He bent down and gave her one last kiss before walking out the door. Hermione smiled and finished getting ready before joining him downstairs in the kitchen.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Hermione and Harry found the streets of London to be quite intersting. Instead of going to Diagon Alley, they had decided to go shopping for muggle clothing. In Hermione's present condition the clothes would just be more comfortable. They had gone in several stores already and nothing had struck her as appealing.  
  
"I'm hungry. Can we stop soon for something to eat?" Hermione rubbed her stomach.  
  
"Sure. What are you hungry for?"  
  
"I don't- Harry, what's wrong?"  
  
Harry stopped in the middle of the street and looked ahead of them. His face had gone a pale shade of white and he clenched his fists tightly at his side. He narrowed his eyes, and Hermione could see red flash in front of them. She looked in front of them and saw it.  
  
"Harry, leave him alone." Hermione touched his arm. "Harry?"  
  
"That bastard," Harry muttered and started to walk down the street, but Hermione grabbed his arm tightly. He looked back at her pleading eyes and stopped walking. He sighed heavily.  
  
"You've already left your mark on him, Harry. You can still see the scars from that."  
  
Hermione was right. Harry looked up at Dudley and saw all of the scratch marks that he had left on him from their fight. A smile curled on Harry's face. He chuckled lightly and brought Hermione's hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles.  
  
"You're right. Let's go in here," Harry said, pointing to a shop in front of them. "It looks promising."  
  
Hermione nodded and they walked into the clothing store. Immediately Hermione went back and started looking at anything green. It was her favorite color. She held something up to Harry and he nodded, telling her to go try it on. She entered the dressing room with that and a few other things.  
  
Harry walked over and looked at the guys' clothes. He was browsing through a rack when a familiar voice spoke.  
  
"Well if it isn't Potter."  
  
Harry turned around to see the blonde-haired, black clothed Malfoy standing behind him. He stood up a little straighter and crossed his arms over his chest, trying his best to look as intimidating as Malfoy. The air between them was silent and full of tension.  
  
"Harry, do you like-" Hermione came out of the dressing room wearing a dark green velvet shirt. It was semi-baggy and showed off the curve of her stomach with great detail. Hermione had noticed this upon putting the shirt on, and Harry did now. She instantly crossed her arms over her stomach, trying to hide it.  
  
"Well, it's the mudblood," Draco said jsut above a whisper, trying his best not to let the muggles near them hear.  
  
"Malfoy," Harry said through clenched teeth. "I warned you about calling her that."  
  
"Oh, why should I stop? It's not like there's much that you can do about it here."  
  
Harry began to get very angry. He could feel the growling feeling beginning in his throat before even hearing it. Upon this he flashed silver eyes at Hermione. She saw this and ushered Harry away to the other side of the store.  
  
Harry was breathing harshly when she pulled him into the corner. She turned to see a very pleased looking Malfoy leave the store.  
  
"Harry, why do you do that?"  
  
"He makes me angry. I can't help it that I feel the need to beat the-"  
  
"No, I mean why do your eyes do that?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"They turn silver when you get angry."  
  
"Oh," Harry looked at the ground and tried to think of an explanation. "Can we talk about this somewhere else?" Harry's eyes darted around to the muggles standing in the store with them. Hermione nodded and walked back into the dressing room to change back into her clothes.  
  
They left and crossed the street to a small sidewalk cafe. They sat at one of the tables and ordered drinks and something to eat. After a long silence, Harry spoke.  
  
"Did I ever tell you what my animagus form was?" he asked.  
  
"No, I don't think so."  
  
"I'm a wolf," he said. Hermione took in a sharp breath. "No, I'm not a werewolf. They can't control the changes or the actions that happen to themselves. I can. Well, partially."  
  
"You're saying that you can't control yourself when you get angry."  
  
"Yes, that's exactly it. And I can't change into my animagus form fully on cue yet. I'm going to try and work that out with Victor next lesson."  
  
"He hasn't owled you lately."  
  
"No, he hasn't," Harry said as their orders arrived. The waiter collected their money and left. "I'm, going to owl him tonight."  
  
"Why do you think your eyes flash silver? And they also flash red. Why is that?"  
  
Harry thought about this for a moment. He rested his chin on his hand until coming up with an answer.  
  
"I'm not sure this is right, but I think they only flash silver when it involves you."  
  
Hermione smiled and took a drink of her water.  
  
"And I can feel a burning when they flash red. I would assume that's the difference."  
  
Hermione nodded and took a bite of her sandwich. She looked at him thoughtfully for a moment. He looked down at his shirt. "Do I have anything on my shirt?"  
  
Hermione laughed. "No, I was just looking. I am allowed to do that, you know."  
  
Harry quirked an eyebrow. "I know this is going to sound really weird since it's been a while sine then, but did you ever figure out why your nails were purple that one day? You know, after potions?"  
  
"Yeah, McGonagall explained to me later on that potions and things react differently to a pregnant witch than they would on a normal person."  
  
Harry nodded. Hermione finished the last of her food and stretched her arms above her head. She looked at the watch on her wrist.  
  
"We only have a few hours left. Let's go look around some more. Just think, in a few months, walking will be something that I will have taken for granted."  
  
Harry laughed and stood to help her up. She was halfway out of her seat when she stopped. Harry looked at her quizzically.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"It kicked."  
  
"What kicked?"  
  
"The baby."  
  
"Oh, is that- it kicked?!"  
  
Harry reached down and touched her stomach lightly. Almsot as if on cue, a tiny spot of pressure reacted to his hand. He smiled and laughed happily. Hermione reached up and kissed his cheek tenderly.  
  
"Just think. In a few months, this baby will be out of there and in our arms," Hermione said as they began to walk down the street.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
The warmth of the bed was welcoming to Harry as he laid down in it. He threw the covers over his pajama-bottom clad body and rolled onto his stomach. He wrapped his arms around his pillow and sucked in a long, deep breath. It had been a long shopping day. Hermione had gotten her new clothes, and Harry had gotten the satisfaction of knowing that he wouldn't have to go back shopping for a while.  
  
The bedroom door opened and Hermione slipped in. She walked over to the bed and shed her clothes. Wearing nothing more than a baggy t-shirt, she crawled next to Harry in the bed. She lay there for several minutes before reaching over and touching Harry's bare back.  
  
He lifted his head and looked at her. She messy hair flung into his eyes and she reached up to brush it away from his forehead. She trailed her finger from his forehead to his bottom lip. She leaned down and stole a quick kiss form his lips.  
  
"Not tonight, Mione. I'm too tired." Harry layed his head back down on the pillow, but he faced her.  
  
Hermione pouted, but Harry shook his head.  
  
"Why not? I'm tired to, but I want some," Hermione reached over and kissed his shoulder. He smiled, but shook his head again.  
  
"Am I just -not- that appealing anymore to you?" Hermione sat up in bed and turned her head from him.  
  
Harry sighed and sat up with her. "I didn't say that. I'm just really tired. Can't we wait until in the morning?"  
  
"No, that's fine. If you don't want to sleep with me, then I can accept that," Hermione said as she got up and put on a robe.  
  
"Mione, what's wrong with you tonight?"  
  
"Oh, so you -admit- that there's something wrong with me?" Harry could see Hermione's eyes glaze over in the moonlight. He stood up and walked over to her. He reached out to touch ehr arm, but she jerked back from him.  
  
"Mione?"  
  
"Harry, I don't think that I can deal with you right now. Please leave."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
Hermione looked at him with venom in her eyes. Shocked, he ran a shaky hand through his hair and turned to walk out the door. Hermione's voice stopped him.  
  
"Harry?" she called.  
  
He turned around and looked at her. "Yeah?"  
  
"You forgot your shirt."  
  
"Oh, right." Harry got his shirt and walked out of the room, the door clicking softly behind him.  
  
The next morning was hell. Harry walked downstairs to the kitchen. Upon walking in, Hermione stuck her head out from behind the paper and frowned. She stood up and brushed past him, not saying a word. Jeremy looked at him, wondering what was wrong. Harry shook his head and turned to follow Hermione.  
  
He found her in the living room flipping through the channels. He sat down next to her on the couch and said nothing for a few mintues.  
  
"Can't you just give me five minutes to myself?" she asked harshly.  
  
"I gave you an entire night by yourself last night."  
  
"Yes, I know. The bed was kind of comfortable without you in it. Maybe we should start a trend of that."  
  
Harry turned and dropped his jaw at that statement. He didn't expect those words to come out of Hermione's mouth. And it was a very crushing blow. But he couldn't let her know that. He had to keep up his defense.  
  
"If you say so. After all, the guest room -is- quite nice. I don't think it would be such a loss."  
  
"Well, now that we've got that settled." Hermione turned back to the television. She stopped on a football game, but changed it when she saw that it was Harry's favorite team. She got enjoyment out of seeing Harry's anger. But it was also strange.  
  
"Why are you being such a bitch today, Hermione?" Harry said angrily. He smiled when he saw Hermione's jaw drop at the harsh language.  
  
"What did you call me?"  
  
"You heard me. I called you a bitch. And don't ask me to repeat it."  
  
Hermione stood up and launched the remote to the television at his chest. It hit him directly and dropped to the floor. Harry rubbed the spot and stood up as well.  
  
"I want you out. Now."  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows and then shrugged his shoulders. "That's not a problem," he said as he walked to the front foyer. He paused and turned around to Hermione. With a grin on his face he opened the door and turned to face her.  
  
"If and when you decide to stop being so selfish, you should know where to find me." With that, he walked outside, slamming the door behind him, rattling the windows, and leaving Hermione to shatter on the floor.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Three days had passed since the fight. Three days without them together. Neither had heard a word from the other. And neither one of them was willing to let their guard down.  
  
Harry had left the hosue and gone to the Burrow. The Weasley's had accepted him wihtout question, and he was thankful for that. He stayed in Ron's room surrounded by quidditch and magic items of all sorts. This sometimes took his mind off of Hermione. But it was only a temporary thing.  
  
Hermione on the other hand was still mad about what he had said. It was very unlike Harry to say something of that nature to her. But she had to agree that their fight was her fault. She had driven him away. But she didn't want to admit that and be the one that was wrong. She hated being wrong.  
  
Harry looked up as Ron walked into the room carrying two plates of food. Harry smiled at the delicious smell. It had been several hours since breakfast, and he was beginning to get hungry again.  
  
Ron sat the plate down in front of Harry and then crawled on the bed to eat his own. He took a few bites and then looked up at Harry.  
  
"So why don't you tell me why you're really here," Ron said.  
  
Harry looked up at Ron sadly. He hadn't wanted to talk about this with him. Ron didn't even know that Harry was staying with Hermione. How could he go about explaining his presence without telling Ron the whole story? A brilliant idea came to Harry's mind and he spoke.  
  
"I got kicked out of the Dursleys," he said. Well, he  
  
-did- get kiked out. That was no lie.  
  
"But that's not the whole story. Harry, why are you afraid to talk to me?"  
  
Harry hung his head searching for an answer to that question. But after several minutes of thinking, Harry realized taht he had no answer to the question.  
  
"Talk to me, Harry," Ron said.  
  
Harry took a deep breath and spoke," If I tell you anything, then it doesn't go beyond this room. And I'm serious, Ron." Ron nodded his head and waited for the story.  
  
"I'm here because Hermione kicked me out," Harry said.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Yes. I'm staying with her because I got kicked out of the Dursleys."  
  
"Why did you get kicked out of the Dursleys?"  
  
"I'll tell you, but this is the part that doesn't go anywhere. She'll probably kill me the next time I see her."  
  
"Tell me anyway."  
  
"Alright." Harry paused and looked Ron straight in the eyes. "I got kicked out of the Dursleys because Vernon found out that Hermione is pregnant."  
  
Ron's jaw dropped and his eyes became wide. He leaned forward and grabbed Harry's shoulder tightly. "She's pregnant?" he said in a harsh whisper.  
  
"Yes," Harry said in a barely audible voice.  
  
"How could you let this happen?"  
  
"We never meant for it to happen! I was there and she was there and it just did. That's all there is to it. And I have to accept it. We all do."  
  
Ron let go of Harry's shoulder and hung his head. He ran a hand through his hair and sat back up striaght. "What did her parents say?"  
  
"Her mom didn't seem to upset about it when I first saw her. I had a nice long talk with Hermione's dad, though."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"We walked down Diagon Alley for a while. He talked to me about Hermione for a while. He said that he was upset about what had happened, but that since she loved me so much, he'd have to come off of all of it."  
  
"Well that's better than getting the hell beat out of you."  
  
"Oh, that came later. But not by any of the Grangers. It came from Dudley when I went back to the Dursleys to collect the last of my forgotten things. We had a good row and he gave me a concussion and some bad bruises. The bastard knocked me in the shoulder with a golf club."  
  
"That's not good. Now tell me why Hermione kicked you out."  
  
Harry's cheeks turned a bit red and he looked out the window, avoiding Ron's eyes. "We had a long shopping day and all I wanted to do was sleep that night," Harry stopped when Ron began to laugh. "We got into it the next morning, I told her to quit being a selfish bitch, and she kicked me out."  
  
Ron fell laughing onto the floor.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Hermione, honey, why don't you come out of there?" Michelle stood on the other side of Hermione's closed bedroom door. She spoke to the door as if she were speaking to her daughter. But the door seemed to provide more of a response.  
  
It had been three days since Harry had left. Three days since Michelle had walked in the front foyer to find Hermione crying on the floor. Three days since the last time Michelle had heard her daughter speak.  
  
"Hermione," Michelle tried again. "Come out of there and talk to me. I'm your mother."  
  
Michelle sighed and began to walk away when the door swung open revealing a very disheveled and tired looking Hermione. Her eyes were red and puffy and she was pale. Her hair hung in long clumps that were tangled and framed her face unflatteringly. She half smiled and stepped out of the way to let her mother in the room, shutting the door afterwards.  
  
Hermione went and sat back down on her unmade bed and Michelle pulled up a chair.  
  
"Baby, you can't keep going on like this. I don't know what happened, but I think you two need to put your argument aside and come back to each other. You know that this isn't healthy for you -or- the baby."  
  
Hermione bit her bottom lip and spoke, "I should just tell him I'm sorry, but I don't know that I can find the words when the time comes."  
  
"It doesn't matter if you can find the words or not. You two have a connection and I think he'll know what you're trying to say even if the words don't come out."  
  
Hermione looked over at the picture of him that she had set up on her nightstand. It was a wizard photo of Harry sitting in the living room watching football. He jumped up and di his happy dance and sat back down, the photo repeating itself every few seconds. Michelle went and picked the picture up, studying it closely. She turned it to face Hermione.  
  
"You see this?" hermione nodded and Michelle contnued, "You know you miss this. So suck it up and go apologize."  
  
Hermione looked out the window, her eyes welling up with the tears that she had become so accustomed to in the past days.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Harry sat on a bench in the park, his thoughts comsuming him. He had gotten a letter back from Victor that morning and had just gotten back from his longest animagus training session ever. He had finally learned to control his animagus form to the full extent, but it had taken hours to do. Harry had asked about why his eyes did what they did, and it had turned out that he was right. His eyes turned silver when something involved Hermione. After having leaner that, Victor had made him sign registration forms and had sent him on his way.  
  
That brought Harry to the park across the street. He was supposed to meet Hermione there at noon. It was ten til and his nervousness grew with every second. He didn't know what to say to her. He didn't know how to act.  
  
Harry snapped his head up at the sound of approaching footsteps. It was her. She was walking slowly and surely, her brown eyes sparkling in the sunlight. She wore a blue dress that accented her stomach, which Harry thought wasn't a good idea because anyone could see her. She sat down next to him on the bench and turned to face him.  
  
"I'm glad you came. I really need to talk to you," she said.  
  
"I couldn't pass up an opportunity to see you."  
  
She smiled and took in the view of the park. A breeze blew hair hair out behind her. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel for a few minutes. "I want to apologize to you."  
  
"You have no reason to apologize. I do, though. I shouldn't have said what I did."  
  
"No, you had good reason. And you were right. I was a selfish bitch."  
  
"No, you just wanted love, and I was selfish not to give it to you."  
  
"Harry, I wanted sex. There's a difference between love and sex. At least there was when I asked for it. My hormonoes were going crazy on me. It's all becuase of this pregnancy."  
  
Harry reached over and played with a long lock of her hair. Even something so simple could make her smile.  
  
"Why do we fight like this? It's so stupid," Harry said.  
  
"Yes, it is. And I want you to come home."  
  
Hermione scooted closer to Harry on the bench, reaching up to place a soft hand on his cheek. He drew in a breath and turned his face to kiss her palm. He covered his hand over hers and smiled.  
  
"I want to come home."  
  
Harry leaned down and kissed her tenderly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him in closer. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing her against him. Harry smiled at the feel of a small kick coming from Hermione's stomach into his. He pulled back and reached a hand out to touch her stomach.  
  
"I think the little one approves," he said happily.  
  
"Yeah, it does."  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Hermione layed her head on Harry's chest, happy to be back in his arms. She closed her eyes and relaxed fully, letting Harry's essence engulf her.  
  
"Ron knows about the baby."  
  
Hermione sat up and turned to face him. Her face showed no change from the utter relaxation she felt. Harry waited for the crushing blow to come and spoil their moment.  
  
"Oh? Does he? It's no matter. As long as he's the only one. I think it's better that he knows anyway."  
  
Harry heaved a sigh of relief and pulled Hermione back to his chest.  
  
"It's such a beautiful day," she murmered.  
  
"Yeah, it is. Let's just sit out here and enjoy it."  
  
Hermione nodded and let the feel of the wind and the feel of love be the thing that relaxed her into a gentle afternoon sleep.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
a/n: so tell me what you think. i have a buddy section on my AIM list devoted to fanfic people. message me and be one of those few. i love to talk! RVIEW ME! 


	8. Wrapped in the Moon and Stars

title: no take backs  
  
rating: pg13  
  
keywords: h/hr  
  
category: romance, angst  
  
summary: don't wanna type it out  
  
a/n: i could bitch about how i had to re-write this entire chapter THREE times, but i won't. i'll just say that i hate it when my comp erases everything that i right. and i was at the last sentence too!!!!! but this is the newly finished product, and i'll go to say that it's my favorite.  
  
disclaimer: if jk rowling knew what everyone was doing to her characters, she'd feed us to the wolves....  
  
IF YOU ARE SIGNED UP FOR SCHNOOGLE AND LIKE DEALS, LET ME KNOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
The summer holiday months finished without any incident between Harry and Hermione, and before either of them were ready, it was time for their new school term to begin. They boarded the train and went to Hogwarts, and their first half of the term was done.  
  
It was now Christmas Holiday and they were the only two left in the tower. Harry was grateful for this because both he and Hermione had needed the break from hiding the pregnancy from everyone. And now that things were in their almost ideal condition, they were happy.  
  
Hermione stood at the window, looking out at the grounds of Hogwarts. It was Christmas Eve and the first snow of the season was beginning to fall heavily outside. It was past dark, but the snow that she could see was beautiful.  
  
Harry was sitting in a chair by the fire reading a book that he had picked up earlier that day at the library. He had neverr been much one for reading, but this book had intrigued him. With he and Hermione being the only two in the tower, a little extra entertainment might have been just what he needed.  
  
Hermione sighed heavily and Harry looked over at her form by the window. He smiled at the thought of knowing what she meant to him. She was his life and his heart. And they had combinedly poured both of these elements into making a perfect blend of their souls that would be making its appearance within the week.  
  
Harry put a mark in his book and stood up, stretching as he did so. He took a few strides over to the window and quickly grabbed Hermione, kissing her lips insistently. She kissed back with the same intensity and not a drop of protest. Harry hugged her close and broke their kiss much to her dismay. But she hugged him back reguardless, and they stood that way for a long time.  
  
"Harry, I'm scared," Hermione muttered into his shirt. She nestled her face even more into his chest. He rubbed her back and murmered soft words of enouragement in her ears. She seemed happy with this and let herself fall into Harry's depths for a while.  
  
Harry rubbed a hadn on her back and she woke from her tracne. She looked up into his green eyes and felt like succumbing to anything that he had planned. He pointed over to the couch and she began to walk, pulling him with her.  
  
They sat down together and Harry wrapped his arms around her as far as they would go. He had to settle with his hands on top of her stomach with the baby protesting like crazy. They both laughed at this before Hermione silenced Harry with small kisses about his lips. He responded in kind with a few kisses of his own before moving down to her neck where he planted soft kisses along there.  
  
This was Harry and Hermione's favorite way to spend personal time together. But personal time was scarce to come by. Especaily since they were always surrounded by classmates. They hadn't even had but two chances since the term had started to 'get together'.  
  
Hermione jumped slightly, startling Harry a little. He pulled back from his taks and looked at her, making sure taht everything was alright. He noticed taht she had a little look of pain or distress on her face, but it passed soon enough and she waved it off. He nodded and began kissing her again.  
  
Hermione ran a hand through Harry's unruly black hair as they lay there on the couch with his head laid lazily on her shoulder minutes later. He sighed and she kissed the top of his head.  
  
For the third time that night (Harry hadn't known about the first), Hermione felt a short wave of pain errupt in her abdomen. She grimaced a little harder this time for it was a more direct hurt. But seeing as how the baby was due soon, she decided that this was normal and didn't pay much more attention to it.  
  
A clock chimed on the other side of the room and Hermione looked up to see that it was time for dinner. She roused Harry from the sleep that he ahd fallen into, and he yawned heavily. the yawn being contagious, Hermione yawned herself and they laughed.  
  
Harry stood up first and helped Hermione off of the couch carefully. It was becoming more and more of a chore for her to stand up. But as long as Harry knew taht he was making her life easier, he was there for her.  
  
Leaving the portrait hole was more of a chore than Harry or Hermione would have like to admit to. It was at least a foot and a half drop from the entrance, and being that there were no stairs, they found it harder than the normal witch or wizard would have. After a minute, they were both out and the fat lady in the portrait bid them a fond farewell as they went off to dinner.  
  
Their meal was a spectacular one. All of the meals had been wonderful since the beginning of the holiday, but this was moreso than normal since it was Christmas Eve dinner.  
  
Hermione and Harry were the only Gryffindors that had stayed behind for the holiday. There were four Ravenclaws, two Hufflepuffs, and three Slytherins (including a very disgruntled looking Malfoy). All of them seemed to be enjoying themselves except for Malfoy. And a Slytherin that was having a good time was hard to come by.  
  
Dinner was a very eventful occasion in which some of the teachers who stayed told stories from their days at Hogwarts. Even Snape pitched in on the fun and told some embarassing stories about himself. Everyone was in a good mood.  
  
Except Hermione who was secretly holding back the pain that kept advancing on her lightly every once in a while.  
  
Malfoy sat on the other side of the table not speaking. He was watching. Everyone. Especially Hermione. He saw the hitch in her features everytime a wave of pain came. And being the curious type that he was, he made a mental note to explore this in the future.  
  
A good two hours had passed before Dumbledore decided that since Christmas would be approaching soon, they should all get off to bed. Hermione was one of the first to agree with this, not to Malfoy's surprise. Harry looked over and gave her a questioning glance and she tried to smile wihtout too much discomfort, but Harry saw the strain in her eyes and he was quickly ready to leave the table.  
  
Harry stoo and helped Hermione to her feet. She clutched onto Harry's arm tightly, trying to gain stability on her feet since she was all of a sudden light headed. Harry said goodnight for the both of them and they rushed off to the tower as quickly as possible.  
  
As soon as they got inside, Hermione let out a breath that she didn't know she had been holding. Harry reached out a hand to her and touched her arm. she turned around and spoke through a shaky voice, "I'm quite tired. I think I'm ready for bed now."  
  
Harry nodded and helped her walk upstairs to the the girl's dorm where they had both been sharing a bed for the past few nights. Harry escaped from his clothing and quickly threw on a pair of cloth pajama pants. He walke dvoer and helped Hermione with getting ready for bed. After all was said and done, they laid in bed together with their faces inches apart just taking in each other's faces. Harry reached over and gave Hermione a quick kiss goodnight before closing his eyes.  
  
But Hermione was not that easy to sleep.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Hermione?" Harry sat up in bed and rubbed at his eyes. He looked over at the empty spot in the bed next to him and wondered aloud where she could be. He was about to get up and look for her when he saw a figure near the doorway move slowly. He recognized it as her.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked as he got up to go to her.  
  
Hermione strained as she tried her best to throw out the words to Harry through her clenched teeth. "My....my water just...broke."  
  
The color drained from Harry's face and he felt his legs go numb. All of a sudden the room was spinning and Hermione watched as Harry's limp figure fell to the floor with a dull thud. She waited for the pain to pass and then she moved over to him, waking him from his light phase.  
  
"Harry, wake up," she slaped his face and he came to. He sat up quickly and looked at her. She spoke softly, "You need to go get someone. This baby is going to come, and it's going to come tonight."  
  
Harry barely heard the words through the ringing in his head, but he nodded anyway and stood up slowly. He helped Hermione to her feet and led her to the bed to lie down. He made sure taht she was comfortable before running out of the dorm room and out of the tower as quickly as he could.  
  
Upon reaching the main stairwell just outside the tower, he stopped and thought about his best choice of action. He knew that Filch's office was a ways away from the entrance to the tower, and going there could take too long. But if he went and found that Filch wasn't there, it could take even longer to find him. But then Harry decided that he could go to the staff quarters and get one of the teachers that way. It would be easier. But none of the ideas were quite fast enough for him. Not if he were human anyway.  
  
Harry concentrated and within less tahna second he stood a wolf in front of the sleeping fat lady in the portrait. But he didn't stay there long before taking off at a dead run toward the staff wing on the other side of the school.  
  
About halfway there he caught sight of something that he never thought he would have been happier to se in his life. Draco Malfoy. He was awake and wandering around outside of his dorm after hours. What Harry would have given to see Malfoy caught, but Malfoy was more beneficial at this point.  
  
"What the bloody hell?!" Malfoy yelled as he began to run from Harry. Harry gained quickly on Malfoy and backed him against a wall. Harry snapped at him once and then changed back into his human form, his eyes blazing fire at the scared wizard.  
  
"You are going to go to the staff wing and get the first responsible teacher that you can find. After you find them, you're going to tell them that there's an emergency in Gryffindor Tower, and they need to get there as quick as their -fucking- legs will carry them." Harry slammed his hand against the all for emphasis, making Malfoy jump at the sound. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" Harry yelled loud enough for the entire school to hear.  
  
"Yes," Malfoy said in a weak, scared voice.  
  
"Good. Go," Harry said as he changed back into his wolf form and took off back toward Gryffindor Tower. He woke the fat lady quickly and gave her the pssword, running inside to hear the scream of a woman in pain coming from the girl's dorm. He ran up to find that Hermione was having a very strong contraction.  
  
He ran to her bedside and grabbed onto one of her hands. She took it and squeezed hard enough to break some of his bones. But Harry said nothing since he knew that his pain was nothing compared to hers.  
  
The contraction subsided moments later and she lookd up through slit-eyes at Harry. Beads of sweat trickled down from her forehead, dripping off anywehre they could. Harry went and found a cloth, dabbing it on her forehead lightly.  
  
"I went adn found someone to go get a teacher. They should be here soon," Harry said as he sat down.  
  
"Good." It was the only thing Hermione could manage to say through her exhaustion.  
  
Minutes passed slowly and Harry and Hermione both wondered here their help was. Harry had already resorted to pacing back and forth. After his fifteenth repitition, the door burst open and teh most unlikely person came walking in.  
  
Snape.  
  
If the situation weren't so serious then Harry would have stopped to take the time to laugh. But when he came back from the shock of everything, he saw that Hermione had become nothing more than a mass of giggles on the bed. Harry smiled at her and walked back over to take his place on the other side of the bed.  
  
Harry began to laugh as well until Malfoy came walking in shortly thereafter. Then Harry's face fell at the sight of the supposed intruder. Harry got up and walked over to Malfoy, not thanking him for sending what Harry would call help, but instead punching him as hard as he could in the jaw. Malfoy stumbled and grabbed his face where Harry had hit. Blood came off on his fingers.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Malfoy said in shock.  
  
"Did I need a reason??" Harry said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. He waited for a response as Malfoy stood there staring at him through blazing eyes.  
  
"You bloody well did!"  
  
"If you want a reason, then I hit you because this," Harry stopped to point at Snape who was watching their fight with a bemused smile. "Is -NOT- help. I asked for someone -RESPONSIBLE-!" Malfoy visibly trembled in front of Harry's anger. But that was not enough to stop him from throwing the second punch in the fight. One which landing right in Harry's stomach, knocking the wind out of him.  
  
Harry doubled over clutching his stomach. He gasped for a air and as soon as he got one, he was back at Malfoy's throat. Harry rammed him back against the wall as he had done in the corridor, with his hand wrapped around Malfoy's throat. Malfoy brought his knee up and lodged in in Harry's crotch. Harry let go of Malfoy and flinched in pain. Malfoy looked very satisfied and began to walk over to Snape. Harry found his composure and stood upright, turning around to jump on Malfoy's back. Malfoy hit the floor hard with Harry on his back. He rolled over, trying his best to throw Harry off. It worked and Harry went crashing onto the ground next to him. Malfoy rolled over and tried to stand, but Harry pummeled him back to the ground and leaned over him, throwing effective punches in Malfoy's face and chest.  
  
Snape was about to take the time to intervene when a scream errupted in the room and everyone tore their eyes to he bed. Another wave of pain had crashed over Hermione. She layed on the bed gripping the sheets and biting her lip.  
  
Harry got off of a bleeding Malfoy and ran to Hermione's bedside. He grabbed her hand and let her grip it as hard as she needed to. When he told her this, she squeezed his hand so tightly that Harry thought the bones in his hand would cave under the pressure. This pain for both of them carried for several long seconds before subsiding and Hermione lay spent on the bed.  
  
Snape walked slowly over to the bed and looked down. A slight smile tugged at his lip and he almsot looked friendly for a moment. Malfoy stood from the floor and went to stand in the corner, half in shock.  
  
"I didn't know she was pregant," Snape said. "Why wasn't I told?"  
  
"Why should you have been told?" Hermione asked quietly.  
  
"Because even though you two may not think it, but you aren't the first to have a baby in this school."  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"Well aside from Madam Pomfrey, who is on holiday, I'm the one who usually takes care of this kind of thing."  
  
"Oh," that was was all Harry could get out of his throat. He sat down next to Hermione on the bed and ran the cloth over her damp forehead again. Snape took off his robes and hung them over the back of a chair. He rolled his long shirt sleeves up and began looking around.  
  
"Malfoy," Snape said. Malfoy grunted from the corner to ascert his presence. This was good enough for Snape. "Go and fetch me a basin with hot water and some towels. We'll also need a small blanket. One that's soft." Malfoy nodded and left the room.  
  
"It's quite dark in here. Let's get some light, shall we?" Snape said after taking out his wand. He held it and said 'lumos', thus bathing the room in light. He tucked his wand away and sat down in a chair, waiting.  
  
"What now?" Harry asked. Hermione had drifted into a light sleep.  
  
"We wait."  
  
"Why are we waiting?" Harry asked.  
  
"Because there's not much else we can do."  
  
Harry didn't look happy, but he was settled with that as an answer. He laid down next to Hermione on the bed and tried to get a few minute's rest himself. It worked for a while before they were plunged into round three of Hermion'e contractions.  
  
Snape stood up and walked to the end of the bed. He told Hermione to bend her legs for examination. Snape looked around for a few minutes, a concerned look on his face. scratched his head, racking his brain for something.  
  
"What? What is it?" Harry asked as the contraction shook Hermione's body.  
  
"I don't believe I've ever seen a baby come this fast," Snape said as he walked back over to his chair, sitting down and watching Hermione as she settled back down. Harry sat on the edge of the bed facing Snape.  
  
"Is that a bad thing?" Harry asked concernedly.  
  
"I don't know if it is or not. It's not that uncommon for second and third children to be born this quickly, but I just don't know about firsts."  
  
Harry sighed and laid down next to Hermione. All was quiet until Malfoy came running back into the room not too long later. He set the basin of water on a nightstand that Harry had taken the time to clear in his absence. Malfoy had a few towels under his arms and he set them on the next bed over. Malfoy took a seat next to the towles and waited with the rest of them for the action to continue.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
It wasn't until a few hours later taht Harry found himself standing next to Hermione with his face inches away from her's. She had ahold of his hair since he was shirtless and she was screaming into his face.  
  
"YOU DID THIS TO ME!" A few pauses came in which Snape was yelling at her to push. "DIE!" she screamed as she pushed with all of her might. Nothing seemed to happen and Snape looked disappointed. Hermione let go of Harry's hair and things momentarily calmed down and a quiet was in the room for mere seconds before things were happening once again.  
  
Malfoy sat in the middle of the next bed over playing with his hands. He wasn't of any use and he wasn't really quite sure of what he was doing there. But something wouldn't make him leave, and so he watched the show with eager eyes.  
  
"Bay, if you just push a little harder, we'll have a baby in our arms and this will be done with," Harry said as warmly as he could into her ear. Hermione turned her head with wide eyes.  
  
"Push a little harder, you say?" she said through clenched teeth as she tried pushing again. Harry nodded and she reached up to grab his hair again, but he pulled back before she could. "I want you to try.....pushing.....something the size of a small watermelon out of places IT SHOULDN'T BE!" The force of everything was hitching her speech and it was all she could do to scream at Harry.  
  
Harry turned his head to see that Malfoy had collapsed on his bed in a fit of giggles. He clutched his midsection and gasped for air to fill his lungs. Harry felt like pouncing on his again, but Snape let out a happy cry.  
  
"I see its head!" he yelled loudly.  
  
Harry smiled and ran around to Snape to see what he was looking at. The two men danced around happily as Hermione looked at them incredulously. Anger filled her eyes and the mirror on the other side of the room cracked loudly. Snape turned around and looked at it. He turned to see that Hermione was gripping the sheets not in pain but in anger.  
  
"I'm laying here in pain, and all you two can do to amuse yourselves is DANCE AROUND?" Harry tried to explain to ehr what they were so happy for, but she wouldn't listen to him. All she wanted to do was stand up and reach over to punch Harry. Malfoy also found this funny.  
  
Hermioen screamed loudly for no apparent reason to Harry until he saw Snape's face and he knew that they would be holding a baby soon. Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and kissed her knuckles. She didn't look like she was in the mood for romance.  
  
"All you have to do is push, Love. It's not much more than that. We'll be holding the baby soon if you just try."  
  
"I can't push anymore," Hermione said as she closed her eyes. Harry could make out the shape of a tear falling from the corner of her eye. He wiped it away with his thumb and kissed her cheek.  
  
"You have to push." Harry said. Hermione mutterd 'I can't' again. "You can do anything. You put up with me on a daily basis. That's got to be hard enough."  
  
Hermioen laughed softly and opened her eyes just enough to look at him. She smiled softly and time seemed to stop for just a minute. Harry reached over and kissed her soundly on the mouth, holding her face in his hands. She kissed him back and pulled away quickly as things came back into focus.  
  
Harry watched as her face contorted into not pain, but sheer effort. She didn't scream and she didn't speak. She just pushed and Harry held onto her hand. He watched her face intently until he saw it relax.  
  
And he heard a cry.  
  
Harry looked down at Snape's face to see that it was genuinely smiling. That made Harry smile. And Hermione looked up at Harry through tired eyes to look at his face. She reached up and touched his face, bringing it down to hers, kissing him while Snape cleaned the baby up.  
  
Harry and Hermione were still kissing when Snape walked over to them, holding a baby in a midnight blue towel with pictures of the moon and stars on it. The moon and stars twinkled like those in Hermione's eyes as Snape lowered the baby to her waiting arms.  
  
"Congratulations on your daughter," Snape said as he walked over to Malfoy who was sitting on the bed crying even more than the baby. Snape slapped him on the back and ushered him out of the room to let Harry and Hermione have some time alone.  
  
Harry peered over to look at his daughter. He smiled when she looked at him and stopped crying. He touched her forehead softly and leaned down to kiss where his fingers touched. Hermione smiled and kissed Harry's cheek as he kissed the baby.  
  
Harry pulled back, kissing Hermione as he did so, and rubbed his daughter's back as Hermione examined her. She touched the child's fingers and ran a hand over her dark, silky hair. Hermione smiled at the realization that this baby already had her father's black hair. Now theree was just one thing left to look for...  
  
Hermione smiled even more brightly when the baby locked eyes with her. The eyes. She had bright, alert green eyes just like her father. That must have been the Potter family mark. But Hermione wasn't complaining.  
  
"I love you," Harry said as he kissed her temple once more. "I love you both so much. Thank you, Hermione, for everything."  
  
"I love you too, Harry."  
  
There was a happy silence between them as they sat there, a complete family when Harry looked outisde at the snow that had stopped falling. He could see the moon shining down on the snowy lawn, casting shadows everywhere. It was beautiful. Then Harry saw a star twinkling brightly and Harry smiled. He had almost forgotten....  
  
"Merry Christmas, Hermione." He said as he sat back down on the bed. Hermione smiled and looked back down at the baby. She had closed her eyes and was sleeping soundly.  
  
"Harry," Hermione began softly. A fierce intensity grew in her voice even though the tome may have been light. "There -are- no take backs on this."  
  
"I know. I wouldn't trade any of it for the world. I'm in this for the long run."  
  
Hermione smiled comfortably and yawned. It was late and she was tired from just having given birth. She was entitled to a good sleep.  
  
Harry took the child from her arms and held her close, carrying her to the window to let Hermione sleep. Harry held the baby up close to his face and kissed her forehead again. Even though she may not have been awake, he spoke to her anyway.  
  
"You're my miracle, you know that? Anytime you ever doubt what you mean to me, just look up and if the sky is there, so is my love for you."  
  
The baby opened her eyes and green met green. Soul met soul. And a bond that would last a lifetime began by the window that very night.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
a/n: i want to thank all of you who reviewed and kept me going through this time. with special thanks to the following people:  
  
linz tns, clothzcrazy1103, lannevirgo, rangerprincess56, dta1225, gabaleka, prgirl483, hockeyhunk6931. thanks guys!  
  
i enjoyed this last chapter the best, i think. even though it sucked rewriting everything. but it turned out for the best the third time around. i know that all of the scenes of the kid being born is b/s, but since i've never had a kid, i don't know much about it. forgive me, please. REVIEW THIS!! 


End file.
